


Masayume

by Derwyd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Danseur Yuuri, M/M, Skater Viktor, alternative reality, genius Yuuri, what if
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: Yuuri podría o no haber enamorado a Viktor en el último Grand Prix de pole dance; también podría o no haber olvidado todo de esa noche y Viktor podría o no haberse demorado en contactar al exótico bailarín japonés que podría o no haberse conseguido un nuevo novio. Eran un montón de "podría", mas la foto de Instagram de Yuuri dejaba en evidencia que Viktor "podría" haberla jodido.





	1. Danseur

Cuando Yuuri era pequeño se encontró en la difícil situación de no tener amigos o, mejor dicho, de tener pocos amigos.

Yuuri era un niño bastante introvertido y tímido, tampoco ayudaba que lo que sus hobbies no fueran similares a los de sus compañeros de curso, las cosas que le gustaban a Yuuri los niños lo etiquetaban como «femenino», mientras que las niñas encontraban «raro» que a un hombre le gustara ese tipo de cosas, incluso si era un deporte. No obstante, los padres de Yuuri nunca quisieron que él hiciera cosas comunes, ellos y su hermana querían que jugara e hiciera cualquier cosa que le hacía feliz, y si eso resultaba ser «algo femenino» o no convencional para un «niño» poco les importaba. Porque Yuuri sería siempre Yuuri sin importar el resto del mundo, porque él aprendió desde pequeño que a veces el mundo era cruel y obcecado, sin embargo, no lo era él ni su familia... Tampoco los pocos amigos que él tenía.

Fue así que a la corta edad de cinco años Yuuri entró a bailar. Minako-sensei era la senpai de su madre en el colegio quien se convirtió en una de las más importantes _primas ballerinas_ en Asia y el mundo, mas ella no quiso seguir bailando tras una pequeña complicación que tuvo con su rodilla. Si bien no era un detonante inmediato para su retiro a sus treinta años, sí era una complicación ya que prefirió caminar por sí sola durante el resto de su vida que operarse y tener por siempre un dolor permanente. Yuuri encontraba todo eso triste cuando se enteró.

Minako era bastante estricta en sus enseñanzas, quizás con él aún más porque Yuuri era uno de los pocos bailarines en su estudio por muchos años y fue allí donde conoció a Yuuko, su amiga de la infancia.

Yuuko, al contrario de él, danzaba porque era una gran ayuda para lo que ella quería hacer que era patinaje artístico.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? —le preguntó una tarde Minako-sensei cuando le comentó lo que Yuuko le había dicho —, es posible que te guste y ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez te vuelvas famoso! —ella le sonrió sin dudarlo y Yuuri decidió tomar la oportunidad, después de todo, él era un niño muy curioso. También ayudó a que dejaran de molestarlo tanto ahora que hacía patinaje y no algo «tan femenino» como danza clásica.

Y los años corrieron.

Si Yuuri era honesto, la danza se le daba más fácil porque todo lo que Yuuri no podía decir con palabras lo expresaba danzando, pero nada quitaría el esfuerzo y lo increíble que se sentía en el hielo. Quizás fue por eso que le costó decidir por cuál inclinarse cuando a sus trece años ya que tanto sus padres como Minako se sentaron con él una tarde a preguntarle si quería participar en algunos concursos de patinaje o danza juvenil.

—Uno nunca sabe —murmuró Minako ahora con un poco más de arrugas en las orillas de sus ojos, pero siempre con su infalible sonrisa.

—Ahh, sería tan divertido apoyar a Yuu-chan. ¿No lo crees, papá? —su madre le sonrió mientras miraba los muchos folletos de competencias juveniles en la región.

—Mhm... Tienes razón, mamá. ¿Qué quieres hacer, Yuuri? —su padre le revolvió los cabellos mientras él se removía incómodo, la verdad es que no sabía.

Por una parte, el patinaje artístico era bastante interesante y divertido, había una dificultad aún mayor en tratar de entregar una historia sobre el hielo que le encantaba. Por otra parte, la danza lo hacía sentirse cómodo, casi como si la música le susurrara en el oído los siguientes pasos y él solo tenía que dejarse llevar por sus melodías y sentimientos.

—¿No puedo hacer los dos? —susurró incómodo por no poder decidir —, no sé cuál elegir —murmuró incluso más bajo. Minako lo miró por unos segundos y desvió su mirada para ver cómo Hiroko fruncía el ceño por unos segundos.

Muy por el contrario, Toshiya solo rio ligeramente y asintió.

—¡Claro que puedes! —le contestaba alegremente —, pero Yuuri —llamaba su atención esta vez más serio. Padre e hijo hicieron contacto visual, no era uno incómodo o tenso, sino uno que hablaba únicamente de sabiduría —, en algún momento tendrás que escoger.

Yuuri asintió y su padre volvió a sonreír. Minako siguió frunciendo el ceño, pero aceptó la situación incluso cuando se encontraba un poco incómoda y Hiroko asintió con una suave sonrisa.

Minako se quedó a comer esa tarde y hablaron largo y tendido de los gastos por año que Yuuri haría de ahora en adelante. No era solo los patines o el equipamiento para el patinaje artístico, sino también los de un _danseur_ y los costos de los viajes.

—Mhm... Creo que lo mejor es solo competir en los regionales por ahora —susurró pasada la medianoche cuando Yuuri estaba durmiendo —, de esa manera sabremos si Yuuri tiene talento para competir o no. Él tiene la capacidad, pero saber si puede con la presión y las ganas de seguir luchando para ganas un puesto es importante.

—Tienes razón —aceptaba Hiroko —, solo espero que sea feliz con una de las dos.

Minako asintió. No sería fácil para Yuuri, ser un _danseur_ significaba trabajo en flexibilidad y una musculatura en específico. Era cierto que el patinaje y la danza podían complementarse, pero siempre hasta cierto punto en donde Yuuri tendría que escoger la una o la otra. Solo esperaba que escogiera la que más le apasionaba.

Tras los preparativos para el nuevo año, Minako entrenó a Yuuri para una competencia de baile juvenil, era una obra corta para poder ingresar al conservatorio regional que estaba en la búsqueda de _danseurs_ y _ballerinas_. Por otra parte, con la ayuda de Yuuko, ambas prepararon una rutina para que Yuuri hiciera en la competencia regional de patinaje artístico.

Solo había una semana de diferencia la una de la otra y el estrés no se hizo de esperar, al igual que los resultados. Yuuri fue elegido para ser parte del conservatorio regional mientras que también ganó el segundo puesto en la competencia regional. Minako nunca había estado más sorprendida en su vida.

—Tienes una excelente estamina, Yuuri. Cualquier otra persona hubiera muerto de cansancio —y no era mentira. Yuuri había sudado sudor y sangre en el último mes. Cuidadoso de sus pies y piernas por el estrés de ambos deportes.

—¡Estoy tan feliz, Minako-sensei! Trabajamos duro y lo conseguimos.

Minako solo sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello al menor. Ambos caminaban con la medalla de plata en el cuello de Yuuri. Cuando se sentaron en el tren suspiró, era una pena que las cosas se complicarían de ahora en adelante, pero ella sabía que Yuuri se esforzaría el triple para poder hacer las cosas que él más quería.

No fue hasta cuatro años después, cuando estaba en su último año de secundaria, que Yuuri se sentó mirando sorprendido el papel de profesión. Siempre había pensado que tenía tiempo para escoger, que todavía quedaban años para saber si quería ser o un patinador o un _danseur_ o que, quizás, en el transcurso de los meses, el cielo le daría una señal para saber cuál escoger.

Su carrera como _danseur_ no estaba estancada, pero sí remitida a su país, mientras que su carrera de patinaje ya lo había hecho salir del país dos veces. Era un patinador reconocido por Japón, al igual que un _danseur_ , muchas veces su instructora (la del conservatorio en Fukuoka) se enojaba con él porque era incapaz de escoger lo uno o lo otro y tenía a su familia y a su profesora particular gastando tiempo y dinero por su indecisión. Era debido a eso, que ahora no tenía ninguna posibilidad de dejar que el tiempo tomara su decisión, llegaba el momento de escoger.

Si bien no había ninguna universidad en Japón que le ayudara a cumplir su sueño —del cual aún no reconocía—, sí sabía que tenía que estudiar para los exámenes de admisión de una universidad en el extranjero, ya lo había hablado con sus padres y Minako llegando todos al mismo consenso de que, independientemente cuál sería su futura carrera, lo mejor sería estudiarla donde había más posibilidades de éxito para esta.

Estados Unidos era la mejor opción.

Incluso así, miró la papeleta casi con desdén, era lo esperable, estaba en su último año de colegiatura y era lo que todas las escuelas japonesas hacían a estas alturas del año, no era como si él no supiera qué sucedería, pero sin duda no era el mejor momento. Seguía teniendo dudas, seguía sin saber qué hacer de su vida, seguía sin querer dejar ir una de sus opciones.

Yuuri no quería, pero sabía que debía, era lo que todo el mundo hacía y era su turno escoger. Cuando llegó el momento de entregar el papel, Yuuri solo escribió en sus tres opciones tres distintas universidades en Estados Unidos y su profesor solo lo miró.

—No me sorprende —dijo con un bufido entremedio —, tus padres ya me habían comentado de la posibilidad de que decidieras estudiar en el extranjero. El colegio se hará cargo de tomar los exámenes de admisión y hará el papeleo necesario. Apenas nos llegué, te daremos una copia de los requisitos y los temas de los exámenes, también te conseguiré un profesor guía para ellos por si tienes dudas. ¿Tienes alguna consulta o algo que agregar, Katsuki-kun? —preguntó su profesor mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su agenda. Yuuri estuvo a punto de manifestar su problema, pero decidió callarse, era egoísta de su parte incomodar a su profesor. Este lo observó por unos segundos y sonrió suavemente mientras revolvía su cabello.

—Puede que no sea de mucha ayuda —aclaró de inmediato —, pero no eres el primero ni el último alumno que tiene dudas sobre qué escoger. A veces tienes la suerte de no tener que hacerlo, ¿por qué no te concentras en pasar los exámenes primero y luego ves que hacer? Aún tienes tiempo, Katsuki-kun —lo dejó ir con una amable sonrisa y Yuuri se lo agradeció con una reverencia.

Su profesor, Tsubaki, tenía razón, aún le quedaba tiempo y aprovecharía hasta el último segundo de este. Los siguientes meses se las pasó estudiando, ir con sus padres al banco y sacar un estado de cuenta de su cuenta de ahorros para saber cuánto dinero tenían, Yuuri había decidido ahorrar la mayoría de este ante la insistencia de Minako quien fue bastante categórica al decir que era más costoso vivir en un país donde podía estudiar la carrera que escogiera.

Las postulaciones a las universidades en Estados Unidos también se hicieron por sistema de becas, lo mejor siempre era ahorrar lo más que se podía y decidió que, ya que este sería las últimas competencias y actuaciones que haría, todo el dinero producido durante su último año iría a su cuenta de ahorros, a excepción de los gastos hechos durante la competencia. Si bien no viviría de manera cómoda y tendría que buscar trabajo al llegar a Estados Unidos, sus padres habían decidido ayudarle un poco al comienzo, Yuuri solo esperaba ganarse la beca del arancel anual de la carrera ya que haría que el precio bajara de uno altamente costoso que incluía pedir créditos a bancos a uno que podría pagar con parte de sus ahorros y trabajo. Lo último que quería Yuuri era estar tapado en deudas o gastar la totalidad de sus ahorros en sus primeros dos años de universidad.

Fue muchos meses después cuando el profesor Tsubaki se acercó nuevamente a él para conversar, y fue allí en una fría tarde de noviembre que Yuuri se sentó con su tutor y este habló con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Katsuki-kun, debo decir que este movimiento lo hice con el consentimiento de tu entrenadora, Minako-sensei —admitía con un rubor en sus mejillas —, pero tras las respuestas que recibimos, bueno…

—¿Sensei? —Yuuri se encontraba nervioso, ¿qué habían hecho?

—Bueno, mandamos la última presentación de ballet en la que fuiste partícipe a nivel nacional y también tu rutina en hielo a todas las universidades que tuvieran planes o dieran cátedra de alguna de las carreras, también a algunos conservatorios y pistas de patinaje para saber si existía la posibilidad de ya irte con conexiones y...

Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, Yuuri sabía que muchas de sus coreografías no eran perfectas, pero daba lo mejor de sí para que lo fueran, todo su esfuerzo, las veces que no podía dormir en las noches por el dolor de sus piernas, las heridas...

—... Dentro de todas las ofertas que llegaron …—su profesor seguía hablando, sin embargo, el latido de su corazón que reverberaba en sus oídos no permitía que Yuuri escuchara de manera adecuada lo que quería decir, perdía el hilo de las palabras de vez en cuando y su vista se comenzó a nublar, era casi como cuando Yuuri tuvo que bailar por primera vez enfrente de miles de personas, solo que peor, no podía respirar de la manera adecuada y se sentía como si fuera a vomitar, no había suficiente aire en esta habitación para que él pudiera respirar, ¿por qué hacía tanto calor? Estaba temblando, tal vez no era calor el que tenía, sino frío.

» ... ard, no es beca completa, pero es una de las más prestigiosas. También está la posibilidad de irte a un centro de patinaje en Detroit, la universidad de Michigan te aceptará si tomas su examen, la beca es más completa que la de...

—¿Qué? —el profesor de Yuuri lo miró por unos momentos antes de sonreír.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo veas por ti mismo.

Su profesor le extendió cuatro folletos, pero sin duda uno de los folletos que nunca esperó ver estaba tendido ante sus ojos casi como una broma. Pestañeó una vez, dos veces, tres. Abrió sus labios para preguntar y luego cerró la boca porque realmente Yuuri no sabía si estaba alucinando o no. Su profesor lo miraba tranquilo, dándole el tiempo necesario para que procesara lo que veían sus ojos.

El folleto de la Universidad de Michigan lo esperaba, era una de las universidades a las que postulaba, luego lo siguió una universidad religiosa en New York que sabía era buena, pero a Yuuri le incomodaba que algunos ramos religiosos fueran obligatorios independientemente de la cultura del estudiante; luego estaba una universidad en Arizona que también le llamaba la atención, pero a un costado de la Universidad de Arizona, casi como una suave burla de su costo y el esfuerzo que Yuuri tenía que poner, estaba Juilliard.

Juilliard.

 **Juilliard**.

No había palabras.

El dedo de Yuuri apunto al folleto y el profesor asintió casi con la misma alegría que él.

—Estuvieron sorprendidos por tu danza, Yuuri. Su examen de admisión, como sabes, es uno de los más exigentes y tendrás que hacer parte del proceso allá como requisito, es un montón de papeleo y si quedas, prometieron una beca de un 30 % y beca de alimentos, es mucho menos de lo que te ofrece Arizona y Michigan, pero...

—Lo tomaré.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

Yuuri decidió enfocarse plenamente en ingresar a Juilliard y, para ello, necesitaba créditos de su escuela, hablar con el conservatorio y esforzarse el triple.

Sus exámenes de admisión eran en febrero. Su vídeo para una preselección se mandó a comienzos de mes y pasó el corte con el puntaje necesario, ahora solo quedaba ir a mediados de febrero para realizar su entrada en Juilliard y la Universidad de Arizona en vivo.

La visa, el examen internacional para demostrar que realmente podía hablar inglés y un montón de fechas que no podía perderse hicieron que su último año en Japón fuera caótico. Dormía las ocho horas necesarias y se levantaba para correr, entrenar, desayunar, estudiar, estudiar para sus exámenes, seguir entrenando, ir con Minako, cenar, repasar sus estudios y dormir. Había ojeras bajo sus ojos, perdió peso sin quererlo, Yuuko lo ayudaba con sus rutinas en la pista de hielo, su madre lo había llevado dos veces al doctor por estrés, pero Yuuri no quería parar, tenía que lograr ingresar, tenía que hacerlo.

Fue su madre quien lo acompañó a Nueva York y se hospedaron en una residencial para ahorrar dinero. Una ciudad tan grande como esta lo intimidaba un poco, pero cuando llegó a la puerta de ingreso con su uniforme y vio la larga fila de prospectos algo dentro de él se prendió, una competitividad que creyó solo sentir en el hielo. Aquí estaba peleando solo por un cupo, solo por la ilusión de estudiar, al igual que cientos de personas. La diversidad de gente que había en Nueva York le sorprendía y no se sintió solo pese a no hablar con nadie.

Cuando escuchó su nombre se asustó, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas ante las miradas del resto de los postulantes y se encorvó un poco para tratar de hacerse lo más pequeño posible. La profesora que lo había llamado solo lo miró analíticamente y lo dejó pasar al auditorio. Un gigantesco auditorio con un escenario y luces.

Yuuri se sentía intimidado no por primera vez.

—Yuuri Katsuki, 0215, japonés, 18 años. Puedes calentar unos minutos, el profesor Kirk te pedirá que tomes algunas posiciones mientras lo haces y procederemos a ver tu presentación.

Yuuri hizo lo que le pidió y subió las escaleras no sin antes tropezar un poco. Dejó caer su bolso lentamente y se quitó la primera capa de su ropa. Todos habían calentado afuera mientras esperaban, pero agradecía el tiempo extra, necesitaba calmarse. Yuuri sentía el corazón en sus oídos y la sensación de incomodidad en su estómago no se iba, se sentía completamente ajeno a su cuerpo y lo demostró en las equivocaciones básicas que hizo cuando el profesor le pidió realizar ciertas poses.

Eso no logró solucionar su problema de ansiedad. Escuchó el sonido de un lápiz escribir sobre papel casi con desprecio y suspiró, no, Yuuri no podía echar a perder las cosas ahora. Su familia lo había apoyado en cada decisión egoísta que había tomado, lo habían dejado patinar y bailar a la vez pese a que ambas actividades eran costosas; lo seguían apoyando pese a que quería estudiar en el extranjero, Yuuri había estudiado, ensayado y trabajado duro para esto, para esta pequeña oportunidad.

—Comienza —los ojos de Yuuri se nublaron por la presión.

No.

No.

No.

No era el momento para sus ataques de pánicos, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, él se sabía su coreografía, la podía hacer dormido, todo el trabajo de Minako, de sus padres, de su hermana, de Yuuko.

Su propio trabajo.

Inhaló una última vez y Yuuri se dejó ir, no había música ni orquesta para marcar su tiempo, pero Yuuri lo prefería así porque de esa manera podía escucharla en su mente, concentrándose en lo que era necesario, se sintió ligero, casi como si volara. Sus ojos no veían colores ni personas, solo la eterna luz del escenario demasiado brillante para sus ojos, pero que lo ayudaba a imaginar que estaba solo.

Yuuri no sabía lo que hizo si era honesto, pero lo que sí supo es que sus músculos estaban cansados como comúnmente lo estaban tras una ardua tarde de entrenamiento, su frente estaba un poco sudada y luchaba un poco por respirar. Su pierna estaba en un fijo y sólido _arabesque penché_ y exhaló. Por último, había terminado bien su rutina y no cualquier otra cosa como ocurría cuando estaba muy nervioso.

Poco a poco se acomodó hasta quedar en la posición básica de un _danseur_ para esperar la respuesta, sus dedos se entrelazaron y se apretaron tratando de no demostrar cuán nervioso estaba, no podía ver mucho ya que había dejado sus lentes en el bolso y se había olvidado de traer sus contactos. Observó de manera superficial a los tres profesores quienes lo seguían mirando (por lo menos así lo sintió él) y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. El súbito sonido de un timbre en una hoja lo sobresaltó.

—Clases comienzan el 7 de septiembre. No llegue tarde, Katsuki. Bienvenido a Juilliard.

Si Yuuri era honesto consigo mismo, él nunca supo cómo llegó a la residencia donde su madre lo esperó ansiosa por la respuesta, solo supo que cuando la vio la abrazó tan fuerte que creyó que se le caerían los brazos y lloró tan fuerte que creyó morir de deshidratación.

El correo de aceptación llegó tres días después.

Yuuri Katsuki iría a Juilliard a estudiar Danza en una de las mejores escuelas del mundo y él seguía sin creerlo.


	2. Juilliard

 

El viaje de regreso a Hasetsu llegó como una anticipada vacación para Yuuri. Luego de que le llegara el correo de confirmación y su madre lo llevara a cenar como celebración, la siguiente semana pasó en un caótico orden para aprovechar lo más que podían su estadía en Estados Unidos para poner en orden las cosas.

El mismo día en que Yuuri recibió el email mandó otro a la Universidad de Arizona agradeciendo la oportunidad, pero que ya había quedado en la universidad de su primera elección, así que prefería que guardaran el cupo para otro estudiante. Fue bastante anticlimático ya que la universidad contestó en el día agradeciendo el aviso y deseándole suerte, nada más ni nada menos.

Tanto su madre como Yuuri trataron de dividir su tiempo en Estados Unidos lo más equitativo posible, después de todo, también era la primera vez que Hiroko salía del país y Yuuri quería pasear con ella por un tiempo. La mayoría de las mañanas se las pasaban en Juilliard viendo el tema de la beca, cuánto le iba a cubrir del arancel y su matrícula, la residencia, métodos de pago, el examen de inglés que Yuuri tenía que tomar antes de irse para demostrar que era un conocedor activo del idioma y la temida visa estudiantil que requería incluso más papeles de los que ambos temían.

Los estadounidenses no hacían nada muy fácil para los extranjeros, sobre todo cuando consideraban que se iban a quedar a vivir o estudiar por un tiempo.

Las tardes, por otra parte, eran más amenas y divertidas, pero no por ello menos ajetreadas. Obviamente, ambos decidieron que era importante conocer la estatua de la Libertad y el Empire State era obligatorio y luego discutieron qué otras cosas podrían ver. Su madre quedó maravillada con Central Park ya que era un gran pulmón verde dentro de tanto gris, Yuuri solo pudo asentir ya que tanto edificio lo hacía sentirse sofocado de vez en cuando.

Visitaron museos, hicieron filas para unas obras de Broadway y filas para la embajada de Japón en Estados Unidos. No fueron unas propias vacaciones, pero incluso así, fue un tiempo de unión para madre e hijo.

Es por eso que cuando ambos pisaron el aeropuerto de Japón no pudieron evitar dejar salir un respiro para liberar el estrés, hasta ir al aeropuerto allá era toda una experiencia. Tomaron el tren hasta Hasetsu y allí los recibió su padre quien lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su madre con una sonrisa y tomar su mano. Pequeños actos como esto le hacían recordar a Yuuri que sus padres llevaban casados más de treinta años y que seguían igual de enamorados que la primera vez que se vieron.

Él quería un amor tan duradero y comprensivo como el de ellos.

—Yuuri —su padre llamó la atención del menor con una suave sonrisa mientras ayudaba a arrastrar la maleta de su madre —, felicitaciones —no le dijo nada más, pero esa sencilla palabra hizo que sus ojos ardieran y sus mejillas se tornaran rosas. Su madre rio ante la situación al igual que su padre, ninguno de los dos podía comprender de dónde Yuuri sacó una personalidad tan tímida siendo que Hiroko era una flor social y Toshiya era bastante directo cuando quería algo.

De todas formas, ambos amaban a su hijo menor.

—G-Gracias.

Al llegar a su casa, Mari, Minako, Yuuko y Nishigori estrujaron cada molécula de oxígeno en sus pulmones al felicitarlo por su ingreso y lo que siguió fue una amena tarde de celebración, con alcohol, _katsudon_ y el perro de Yuuri tratando de comer todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Yuuri —llamaba la atención Yuuko con su eterna sonrisa y ojos iridiscentes —, ¿qué te parece una última celebración?

Yuuri asintió y tomó sus patines mientras de reojo miraba la final del Campeonato Europeo. Christophe Giacometti acababa de terminar su rutina y saludaba a la audiencia con una gran sonrisa. El puntaje final por su rutina era un sólido 100.85. Yuuko reía mientras intentaba buscar su bolso que quedó aplastado con todas las cosas que había en la sala y Yuuri sencillamente se quedó de pie mirando la televisión, la ovación del público no se hizo de esperar cuando Viktor Nikiforov, el favorito, entró a la pista con una amplia sonrisa y un traje increíble que lo hacía lucir elegante y frágil a la vez.

—¡Vámonos, Yuuri!

Yuuri asintió mientras miró de reojo por última vez la televisión al patinador quien realizaba un elegante ina bauer para posicionarse y saltar un increíble salchow.

—Voy.

Yuuri sería como Viktor Nikiforov, él provocaría la misma inspiración y sorpresa en el público tal vez no patinando como lo pensó en un momento, pero con sus propias fortalezas. Estaba seguro que lo haría.

—Quédate aquí, Vicchan, volveré dentro de unas horas.

Su madre le sonrió desde la puerta y pronto caminó con Yuuko y Nishigori a Ice Castle hablando animadamente. Este era su nuevo comienzo.

Su último año en Japón se le tornó agridulce, ahora cada día que pasaba se encontraba más cerca de su sueño, pero a la vez lo hacía agradecido de todas las pequeñas y grandes cosas que su familia hacía por él.

La fecha era agosto, 10 de agosto. Si bien sus clases comenzaban un mes más tarde, Yuuri tenía que hacer el proceso de registro, aceptación de beca y pago, sin contar con la inscripción como nuevo estudiante y la mudanza.

En sí, Yuuri viajaría lo más ligero posible ya que viviría por un tiempo en la misma residencial que se quedó con su madre mientras esperaba la apertura de la residencia de estudiantes internacionales que no se daría hasta una semana más tarde. Lo único que lamentaba Yuuri era que su amada mascota tendría que quedarse en Japón, este era uno de los sacrificios que tenía que hacer ya que en las residencias no aceptaban mascotas, mas su madre le había dicho que si lo echaba mucho de menos siempre podría buscarse un pequeño departamento para arrendar cuando las cosas estuvieran más estables.

Yuuri trataría de hacer eso lo antes posible, suficiente era que no podría ver a sus padres por casi un año para tener que sufrir aún más al no tener a su querido amigo con él.

Fue así como la vida de un Yuuri Katsuki pasó de ser cómoda y relativamente tranquila en un sereno pueblo en las costas japonesas a una de las ciudades más grandes y más densas del mundo en el otro extremo del mundo. Para su suerte, su compañero de cuarto también era de primer año así que no se sentía tan fuera de lugar, y si bien no hablaban mucho, existía esa camaradería básica cuando eras un extranjero en un nuevo país, Yuuri solo esperaba que su relación siguiera siendo cordial para evitar problemas.

—¡Buenos días! —eran las ocho de la mañana y su primera clase era Historia de la Danza I. La mitad de sus ramos, por lo menos el primer año, estaban dividido en teóricos y prácticos para luego pasar a ser prácticos. Sus clases prácticas eran en la tarde, para su fortuna, y hoy solo tendría clase hasta las 15:30. 

» Hoy, como todos sabrán, es solo la introducción. Por favor pasa estas hojas —dijo la profesora mientras entregaba al primer alumno de la fila una enorme pila de hojas —. Lo que les llegará en la programación y libros adicionales que pueden leer. Mi nombre es Ana Baker y seré su profesor por este semestre. Ahora...

Yuuri tomó una hoja de la pila que por fin había llegado a su fila y pasó el resto a su compañero de la izquierda. El salón estaba lleno y en completo silencio lo cual lo incomodó un poco y suspiró tratando de calmarse. Tenía que dar lo mejor de sí.

Fue en su clase de las dos de la tarde cuando Yuuri tuvo su primer llamado de atención. No era como si hubiera sido el único, pero el profesor que lo había evaluado en su audición estaba allí y lo miró detenidamente ante de sus pirar.

—Katsuki —el nombre de Yuuri sonaba raro en otros acentos, su ‘i’ final se tornó en una larga ‘e’, pero no se iba a quejar por eso.

—¿S-Sí? —susurró mientras su profesor fruncía el ceño por unos segundos ante los alumnos que se movían más lento en el salón cuando claramente había terminado la clase. Su profesor, Henry Mercier, claramente estaba un poco harto de toda la situación, aunque Yuuri no le veía nada de malo.

—Quédate por unos minutos. ¿Tienes clase luego de este bloque? —Yuuri se tomó un tiempo para escuchar cada palabra ya que el suave acento francés de su profesor lo distraía un poco, sin embargo, asintió cuando procesó la petición.

—¿Es que acaso les pedí que ustedes también se quedaran? —espetó ya cansado ante la procrastinación de los pocos estudiantes que quedaban. Los alumnos que quedaban se marcharon rápidamente ante el reto y Yuuri se removió incómodo, claramente no esperando esto.

—¿Profesor? —añadió extrañado el menor. Mercier lo miró por unos segundos su vista se endureció.

—Katsuki —Yuuri, ante la seriedad de su tono, se enderezó y su profesor lo miró aún más detenidamente ante de suspirar —… Tu audición, realmente no creí que pasarías, eres altamente inseguro cuando te presentas y tardaste alrededor de treinta segundos en empezar cuando sabes que las audiciones están programadas e, incluso peor, no tenías música como el resto de los prospectos —regañó sin miramientos y los hombros de Yuuri se hundieron ante las críticas.

—Um —lo único que Yuuri fue capaz de pronunciar fue un sonido de aceptación. Él sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas, pero eso no restaba la sensación de falla que se instalaba en su estómago.

—Pero en el momento en que diste el primer paso —su profesor siguió omitiendo por completo lo que había hecho—… Katsuki, fue increíble, era ver tu cuerpo hacer música —los ojos verdes de su profesor se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, su rostro era tan serio cuando lo dijo que Yuuri se sonrojó y volvió a mirar el piso —, pero eso no lo demostraste hoy, no con cuán torpes fueron tus pasos, cuan incómodo te muestras con tu cuerpo. Katsuki, Juilliard no esperará para cuando tú estés listo. Puede que siempre aceptemos a las cien mejores promesas de todo el mundo en nuestra universidad, pero de esos cien es un número reducido que se gradúa de aquí, que triunfa. Las clases prácticas, si bien son una preparación para tus futuras pruebas, también nos muestra quién está preparado para el escenario. En la danza no hay tiempo para ser tímido, tienes que darlo todo de ti o sino, el pasaje de vuelta a tú país será más pronto de lo que quieras admitir.

Yuuri, por primera vez, miró a alguien como era. Su profesor no era amable en lo absoluto, estaba dictando hechos que ocurrirían si él era incapaz de cumplir con las expectativas de la universidad, Juilliard solo entregaba lo mejor y Yuuri no lo estaba dando. Minako no estaba aquí para alentarlo, ninguno de sus profesores lo haría porque ellos estaban ocupados en otras cosas, estaban ocupados con alumnos que querían triunfar, aunque sus pies se cayeran por el esfuerzo.

Yuuri no dijo nada y su profesor suspiro.

—Puedes irte —Yuuri apretó la banda de su bolso y se giró para irse, la presión en su estómago, aquella que se había construido al ser llamado mediocre en esta clase siguió apilándose. Él sabía, sabía que su inseguridad era un problema, sabía que muchas veces era lo que había echado a perder alguna presentación o arriesgado su carrera y aquí no esperarían hasta que él se sintiera cómodo para enseñarle.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse atrás, no quería volver a su casa diciendo que había fallado, Juilliard era su único plan, no había plan B en su vida.

Resolución, tenía que hacerlo. Yuuri detuvo sus suaves pasos cuando llegó a la puerta, podía ver a alumnos de la universidad caminar por los pasillos, algunos riendo, otros corriendo porque llegaban tarde, pero todos con ojos determinados. Sus labios temblaron un poco, los abrió y sin darse vuelta, le habló a su profesor.

—¿Qué me recomienda? —más murmuró que habló.

—¿Qué? —era claro que su profesor lo había escuchado, pero eso no era lo que estaba pidiendo con sus palabras. Yuuri se dio vuelta lentamente, se irguió y miró fijamente a sus ojos, aunque por dentro se sentía desvanecer de la presión.

—¿Qué me recomienda? —esta vez su voz sonó más clara y firme y su profesor lo miró.

—¿Cuál es su problema, Katsuki? —tanto él como su profesor sabían cuál era su problema. Mojó sus labios con su lengua y miró al suelo. Sus manos agarraron el ribete de su polera e inspiró para darse ánimos. Volvió a fijar su vista en su profesor y volvió a hablar.

—Falta de confianza.

Mercier lo miró y asintió.

—Es una clase optativa en Juilliard, pero dudo que la tomes si sabes que algunos de tus compañeros estén allí —dijo sin pena ante la situación de su alumno —. Pole dance —y sonrió, una sonrisa que no se le antojaba para nada simpática a Yuuri—, y luego te recomiendo, si es que tienes las agallas, de conseguir un trabajo con pole dance. Miedo escénico no tienes, es el miedo a fallar.

Sí, Yuuri ya lo sabía, el miedo de no ser lo suficiente, de no esforzarse lo suficiente, de no cumplir con las expectativas, de no ser capaz de llegar alto. No obstante, pole dance… Su rostro se sonrojó y, pese a que sabía que no era habitual en Estados Unidos, Yuuri hizo una pequeña reverencia y agradeció su tiempo.

Caminó por los pasillos de Juilliard y suspiró. Pole dance representaba todo lo que él no era, había una confianza innata de saber que podías seducir a un público independientemente de tu apariencia, sonreír con coquetería a otras personas, atraer la vista de otras personas y no dejar que se fueran… Yuuri era normal, no tenía nada que llamara la atención. Suspiró.

Pole dance sería.

Su vida en la universidad pasó a ser rutinaria, consiguió un trabajo part-time en una tranquila cafetería que le permitiría pagar sus clases extra de pole dance y parte de sus gastos diarios. Cada miércoles llamaba a su familia por Skype y pasaba por lo menos quince minutos hablando con Vicchan quien ladraba cada vez que Yuuri para de hablar. Su profesor nunca más le dirigió la palabra después de la primera vez, a menos que fuera para corregirlo en clases, al igual que sus otros profesores, pero poco a poco notó un cambió en Yuuri y asentiría cuando lo hacía bien.

No era mucho, pero Yuuri sentía que ganaba cada vez una batalla cuando eso sucedía.

Fue ya en su cuarto mes en sus clases de pole dance que su profesora se acercó a él con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Yuuri —habían terminado la sesión y él le asintió como respuesta de que estaba escuchando pese a que guardaba su toalla y botella de agua.

—¿Sí?

—Yuuri… No es que no te quiera enseñar, pero me gustaría saber cuál es el objetivo de que tú estés aquí —su profesora miró como el resto de sus estudiantes, la mayoría mujeres, salían del salón conversando amenamente. Yuuri era uno de los tres hombres que tomaban clases en este estudio donde había dos profesoras, Katy y Sandra.

—¿Por qué? —había sido toda una lucha al comienzo, no porque Yuuri no supiera cómo manejar su cuerpo, sino que tenía que dejar de ser tan indeciso. Él tenía la fuerza y flexibilidad para los giros y el baile, pero carecía de confianza para ello.

—Bueno —ella frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de volver a hablar —, tienes todas las técnicas aprendidas y ya no dudas tanto en tu baile, pero por lo que escuché decirte hablar a otras alumnas, tú estás estudiando danza así que, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Yuuri se sonrojó y murmuró algo que Sandra no alcanzó a escuchar para luego suspirar con aceptación.

—Mi profesor me dijo que si era incapaz de tener confianza en mí mismo me sería imposible seguir con mis clases…

Hubo un tenso silencio por unos segundos y su profesora le sonrió.

—¿Nada más?

—… B-bueno… —Yuuri dudó en hablar por unos segundos antes de abrir nuevamente sus labios —, él me dijo que si tenía las agallas suficientes, que tenía que buscar trabajo para hacer pole dance.

Sandra soltó una agradable carcajada que hizo sonrojar a Yuuri y este, como consecuencia, se removió incómodo. Era una fortuna para el menor que estuvieran solos.

—Bueno —agregó cuando su risa se calmó —, creo que es hora de tener agallas, Yuuri.

Ella le guiñó el ojo y Yuuri se sonrojó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él esta vez.

—Porque poco a poco te estás acostumbrando a bailar aquí —dijo mirando los caño con una sonrisa—, pero eso no es lo que quiere tu profesor. Él quiere que puedas bailar en cualquier lugar, con cualquier público, quiere los ojos de todo el mundo en ti, quiere que tú cautives, Yuuri.

No le dijo nada más, solo una sencilla despedida y Yuuri se fue caminando a la residencia con pensamientos confusos. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Yuuri sabía que era un buen bailarín, de no ser así, no hubiera sido aceptado en Juilliard, pero ser _bueno_ no era lo que quería, él quería ser el mejor.

Como Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri quería ser capaz de cautivar e inspirar a cualquier persona alrededor del mundo, quería que al verlo bailar el mundo se transportara a su baile, sintieran lo que él sentía y anhelaran lo que él anhelaba.

Dos semanas después, Yuuri Katsuki ingresó a un club de mala muerte en Nueva York. No era el mejores de los clubes y tenía que aceptar que él tenía que aceptar el dinero que hacía con su cuerpo, pero poco a poco, los diez dólares que hacía, se convirtieron en veinte, en veinticinco y su año en la universidad terminó con una aplaudida personificación de Otelo que él había preparado como examen de final de semestre.

—Buen trabajo, Katsuki —dijo su profesora de Repertorio, Colaboración y Presentaciones I cuando terminó su pequeña demostración. Alec, uno de sus compañeros que se había vuelto algo así como un amigo, lo miró con un poco de envidia antes de sonreírle, era difícil soportar la competitividad en la universidad, sobre todo cuando una semana antes del examen final una compañera había robado la rutina de otra y la culpable resultó ser expulsada de la universidad.

—Gracias Madam Christine —dio una leve reverencia, algo que todavía no podía dejar de hacer, lo que provocó una suave risa de su profesora quien negó con su mano ante la situación.

—Nada de eso, Katsuki, pero dime —hablaba con un suave acento fuerte al cual se había acostumbrado al pasar los meses. Su profesora era de origen alemán lo cual destacaba en sus facciones y los colores que poseía —, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer este verano? —preguntó mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno de notas.

—Tenía planeado volver a casa, pero aún no lo tengo muy claro —y no era porque no quisiera, sino porque honestamente el club donde bailaba los fines de semanas le habían dicho que no lo esperarían por tres meses solo porque «quería ver a su familia». Puede que no fuera el trabajo ideal de Yuuri y aún tuviera problemas de confianza, pero no podía negar que lo ayudaba poco a poco en sus presentaciones.

—Mhm... Por si te interesa. En el colegio de mis hijas su profesora de ballet se enfermó, el curso está preparando una coreografía para verano porque están concursando a nivel nacional, pero yo estoy muy ocupada con mi propia tropa para ayudarlas y quedé en buscar a un suplemente, por lo menos por dos meses. ¿Te interesa?

Yuuri la miró por unos segundos, no era la clase de invitación que esperaba, ya que estar en la tropa de verano de la profesora Christine era un privilegio, pero que le ofrecieran trabajo como coreógrafo y profesor por gran parte del verano también lo ayudaba, el hacer nombre por sí mismo.

—Claro —continuó su profesora sin considerar sus pensamientos —, recibirás un suelo por los dos meses, toma —dijo mientras arrancaba la hoja con los datos del colegio — ponte en contacto con ellos si estás interesado y mándame un mensaje si no, para seguir buscando.

Yuuri asintió y miró el teléfono y correo en el papel. Alec no le dijo nada, pero sus ojos denotaron cuán incómodo estaba con la situación, después de todo había sido un primer año bastante intenso con cinco personas que se habían retirado por el ambiente de la universidad. Profesor Mercier no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que aceptaban cien estudiantes, pero solo unos pocos se graduaban.

—¿Lo vas a aceptar? —preguntó minutos más tarde cuando ambos estaban sentados apreciando el final de semestre tranquilos. El GPA de Yuuri, si bien nunca fue excelente en casa, sí había sufrido un poco. Su libreta de notas demostraba un buen desempeño, pero no un excelente desempeño con un 3,1. Cuatro de sus compañeros de generación ya habían sido inducidos a cursos más avanzados o invitados a obras de verano, uno de los primeros pasos para ser exitoso en esta universidad. Yuuri, por otra parte, no era uno de los mejores, tampoco de los peores, sino que estaba todavía en ese limbo de normalidad y excelencia que lo disgustaba y estresaba a la vez.

—Tengo que ver el sueldo primero. Es una buena oportunidad, pero yo no tengo a dónde volver en verano como ustedes.

Más tarde en esa semana, Yuuri se contactó con Isabella Myers, responsable de la búsqueda del profesor de reemplazo en la Escuela Ryes quien le mencionó que si estaba interesado mandaría lo que ofrecían el sueldo y pormenores.

—Lo agradecería —dijo desde el teléfono de su residencia.

Su compañero de cuarto, Henry, ya se había ido a Suiza para visitar a su familia. Su celular sonó minutos después notificando de un nuevo correo, mas decidió verlo en computadora al ver que venía en formato PDF. Yuuri leyó el contrato con cuidado, buscando palabras o expresiones que no reconocía para entender por completo su rol, pero era tal cual lo que su profesora le había dicho. La escuela estaba buscando un suplente por dos meses, nada más. Se haría cargo de todas las clases, seguir con la coreografía ya planeada y ante cualquier duda se tendría que contactar con la profesora que estaba a cargo del proyecto.

No había ningún problema con todo eso. Le darían almuerzo y pagarían por el transporte y luego su sueldo, un sueldo que Yuuri miró dudoso saber si ese era el precio. Una rápida búsqueda en internet le dijo que la escuela era una de las más costosas de Nueva York y supuso que no tenía por qué dudar, después de todo la pareja de Madame Christine era un dueño de una empresa. 2500 dólares por mes, ¡era increíble! Y eso que era el sueldo de un profesor suplemente, no se quería imaginar cuál sería el sueldo de un profesor con contrato. Yuuri tenía que pensar fríamente ahora. Solo recibiría ese sueldo por dos meses, luego volvería a su realidad de luchar con sus gastos y la residencia y tendría que buscar un nuevo departamento para vivir por tres meses.

Qué hacer, qué hacer…

Dos días después, cuando estaba a punto de negar la petición, Alec se acercó a él con un folleto.

—Ten, dijiste que tenías problemas buscando departamentos cerca de la universidad. No está tan cerca, pero creo que puedes vivir allí mientras las clases empiezan —Yuuri miró el papel y vio un pequeño condominio con cinco pisos. No era nada extravagante y tenía una espaciosa área verde a su alrededor. Era un edificio antiguo que quedaba a 45 minutos de la Ademia de Ballet Joffrey, pero nada que no pudiera soportar en el caos neoyorquino.

La renta era desde los 875 dólares hasta los 2500, siendo la menos costosa un departamento estudio. Le dio curiosidad y, cuando se metió más tarde a la página para ver qué ofrecía el complejo de departamento Hill, vio que solo aceptaban estudiantes por contrato a doce meses.

—Tch —espetó disgustado mientras miraba el plano del departamento. No era que lo le atraía la posibilidad, era que solo lo necesitaba por tres meses, claro, eso hasta que vio el aviso de más abajo que decía «¡Aceptamos mascotas!» y «Un sitio amigable para tus mascotas».

_Vicchan_.

A Yuuri le convendría hacer un poco de dieta si su mascota estaba con él, sobre todo si consideraba que él tenía la tendencia de subir de peso al respirar.

Al llegar el viernes, Yuuri ya había hecho el contacto con la escuela, ya había aceptado y firmado el contrato. Avisó al administrador de su residencia que se iría al finalizar el mes cuando pudiera mudarse a su nuevo departamento y le preguntó qué papeles tenía que completar para avisar que no volvería a la residencia por el cambio de pagos.

—Solo avisa a administración y quedará registrado. También te harán que firmes un cambio de contrato porque obviamente no estarás pagando el dinero mensual de la residencia.

Yuuri lo miró por unos segundos y asintió. Se había olvidado de eso, Yuuri pagaba mensualmente 1200 dólares en su arancel por vivir allí, dinero que ahora se iría a un lugar donde viviría más lejos, pero podría estar con su mascota. Todo valdría la pena al final.

Fue así que los meses de junio y julio Yuuri se la pasó entrenando a niños en la Escuela Ryes que en un comienzo se le antojaron pequeños monstruos, pero luego los aprendió a comprender. Esta escuela era un lugar donde la excelencia era parte de cada aspecto de sus estudiantes, no había tiempo para el error.

Yuuri instauró una rutina por los siguientes dos meses. Levantarse a las 08:00 para irse de su nuevo departamento a las 09:00 y llegar a la escuela a las diez. Pasaba media hora preparando la clase y calentando para el comienzo de esta y luego llegarían poco a poco sus estudiantes. A las 10:40 Yuuri cerraría la puerta no dejando entrar a ningún alumno que llegara atrasado y comenzarían a practicar nuevamente.

Terminarían a las 19:00 de la tarde y cada uno se marcharía a casa. Yuuri llegaría recién a las 20:30 a su vacío departamento. Si bien podría haber pedido por uno amueblado, el gasto subiría mucho. Tenía por ahora una cama de plaza y media, una mesa de centro que ocupaba como mesa de comedor con cojines, una pequeña y antigua televisión. Su pequeño refrigerador, cocina y lavadora las compró de segunda mano a su vecino del departamento 14… O, mejor dicho, de tercera mano porque él se la compró al anterior arrendatario, pero gracias a eso le había salido mucho más barato de lo que esperó. Claro, la cocina ya tenía sus mañas para prenderse y una de las bandejas de su pequeño refrigerador era de madera porque la anterior se rompió, pero Yuuri no tenía dinero para comprarse uno mejor. Mientras funcionara, Yuuri podía postergar la compra de un refrigerador más tecnológico y funcional.

Ya cuando su reloj marcaba las 22:00, Yuuri tomaría el bus para ir al club y bailar un poco más. Lo único bueno de todo esto era que su estamina seguía siendo una de sus mejores virtudes porque sus piernas, aunque quemaban, lo sostendrían en el caño y haría piruetas, movería sus caderas y miraría con interés velado a la multitud de mujeres que gritaban desesperadas por su baile.

Fue dos semanas antes de que sus clases comenzaran, cuando Yuuri comenzó a tomar más turnos en el club para poder costear sus gastos que el administrador del local los llamó un domingo a la hora de cierre.

—Vamos a cerrar por las próximas dos semanas —dijo con un tono cortante —, tienen que hacer renovaciones porque si no, no nos van a renovar la licencia. Vengan aquí el primero de septiembre para ver sus turnos y pasen por tesorería para que les paguen la tarifa básica más un poco de compensación por las molestias.

No era el cheque más grande de la historia, de hecho, hacía más con las propinas de las clientas, pero le ayudaría a costear su mes del apartamento, pagar las cuentas y ahorrar un poco para su inesperado vuelo a Japón.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron que venía por una semana estuvieron tan felices que ni siquiera le permitieron pagar su pasaje, sino que se lo compraron ellos con una gran sonrisa.

—Te esperamos, Yuu-chan —su madre le sonrió llorosa y Yuuri asintió con la garganta apretada.

Fue un infernal viaje con escalas, en la zona de turista y bebés llorones, pero todo valió la pena cuando pisó su país, un idioma que le causaba nostalgia y personas que caminaban ocupadas de un lugar a otro.

Tras comprar un boleto de tren y llegar a Hasetsu, justo esperándolo en la estación estaba Minako quien le sonreía.

—Y, ¿cómo te fue?

Yuuri respiró el aroma a mar, escuchó la tranquilidad de su pueblo y apreció el caluroso clima de su ciudad con una sonrisa. Toda la tensión de un año la dejó escapar.

—Horrible.

Dijo sin mentir.

—Siempre es así. No es como si fueras a renunciar.

La mirada decidida de Yuuri fue su respuesta.

Yuuri llegó a Yu-Topia completamente agotado por el jet-lag, se bañó en el onsen con un suspiro y durmió doce horas seguidas con su perro en sus brazos. Fue la mejor noche de sueño en meses.

Su estadía en Hasetsu fue corta, pero necesitada. Su madre lo consistió en cada cena, su hermana lo molestó por todos los meses que no pudo y su padre se sentaba con él a ver televisión pese a que no le gustaba mucho el patinaje sobre hielo.

Yuuko llegó un día después redonda, al parecer Nishigori no había esperado ni un año en casarse y lograr que su novia de secundaria se embarazara.

—No podré patinar —dijo con una sonrisa cómplice—, pero te podré ver. No queremos que te oxides después de todo.

Cuando Yuuri toco el hielo con sus patines una sensación de nostalgia se apropió de él. Puede que no haya escogido patinar como profesión, pero se había olvidado el por qué le gustaba tanto el deporte. Cuando llegara a Nueva York buscaría por pistas de patinaje cerca de su departamento, quería por lo menos ser capaz de patinar una vez al mes. En la pista dejó todo su cansancio, estrés y tristeza para dar paso a la alegría y tranquilidad que le provocaba el frío de la pista el sonido de sus patines sobre el hielo.

Fue una hermosa semana y media en su hogar.

Sus padres y hermana no estuvieron en contra de que quisiera llevarse a Vicchan, es más, encontraban que era maravilloso que tuviera su propio lugar y quisiera llevarse algo de ellos con él.

—¿Necesitas más ayuda, cariño? —Yuuri miró a sus padres quienes, a pesar de todas las incomodidades, no dudaban en quererlo ayudar. Yuuri hubiera aceptado de no saber (gracias a su hermana) que Yu-Topia no estaba haciendo tanto dinero como antes.

—No. Trataré de buscar otro trabajo. No es como si no hubiera ofertas —era una mentira—, solo tengo que hacer que se convaliden con mi horario.

—Oh, está bien entonces, cariño. Te iremos a despedir a la estación. ¿Necesitas ayuda con Vicchan?

—No, Minako-sensei dijo que me acompañaría a Fukuoka por los papeles.

Fue así como su tiempo pasó, cálido y cómodo. Fue un día miércoles cuando se fue. Llevaba a Vicchan en una jaula para el aeropuerto, su padre había decidido que su hermana lo fuera a dejar para evitar problemas. Su bolso estaba cargado con comida y algunas cosas que no pudo encontrar en Estados Unidos (no que tuviera tiempo). Vicchan se removía inquieto y Yuuri sonrió a su madre y padre.

—Me voy.

—Que te vaya bien, cariño. Llama cuando llegues a tu departamento, no importa la hora.

—Está bien.

Y septiembre llegó, ahora Yuuri estaba más contento al despertar todos los días con su poodle en brazos. Lo sacaba a pasear temprano por la mañana con su taza de café en mano y bolsas en sus bolsillos y ambos respiraban y escuchaban a una ciudad que comenzaba a despertar.

Luego dejaría a Vicchan en el canil con los demás perros, en uno más pequeño que decía «Vicchan piso 3 dpto. 316». Si bien tenían dispensador de agua y comida automáticos, el administrador iría tres veces al día a ver a los perros y dejarlos pasear por el patio interno diseñados para ellos (un espacio pequeño, pero que era aprovechado solo para ellos) y luego los entraría. Solo había cinco perros que Yuuri conociera, así que tras darle unas caricias finales a su compañero se dirigió a la universidad esperando que el trayecto no fuera tan tedioso como pensara.

El club había abierto y el público comenzó a aparecer nuevamente, así que estaban con un lento comenzar este año, por suerte el pago de su renta estaba fijo por el resto del año así que Yuuri no tenía que preocuparse por la cuota hasta el próximo año, pero incluso así el dinero no le alcanzaba para fin de mes. Ahora no solo tenía que pensar en él, sino en Vicchan y su comida. Su dinero escaseaba y no quería pedirles más a sus padres.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Alec quien se topó con Yuuri en la zona de avisos.

—Avisos de trabajo, estoy corto de dinero, pero necesito encontrar un trabajo que no requiera tanto tiempo.

—¡Katsuki! —Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre ser gritado desde el pasillo.

—¿Qué hace gritándote? —susurró Alec mirando sorprendido a Madam Christine agitar una hoja en el aire para atraer la atención del nipón.

—No sé —susurró de vuelta a su compañero. Pronto, su profesora estaba frente a él un poco agitada, pero con una sonrisa.

—Katsuki, menos mal que te encontré de inmediato. Dime, ¿tienes tiempo libre? —preguntó directamente.

—Depende, estoy buscando trabajo ahora porque- --

—¡Perfecto! —lo interrumpió sin miramientos —. Katherina Holmes, una alumna de cuarto año, no va a poder seguir con las clases de tutoría de Danza 102 porque la reclutaron en una compañía —dijo como si nada—, ¿quieres hacerte cargo de la tutoría? Te pagaremos, no tanto, pero lo suficiente, no sé si te sirve. Necesito una respuesta de inmediato para organizar el horario.

—¿Tutoría? —cuestionó sorprendido —, ¿no hay mejores prospectos?

—Bueno, sí, pero todos tienen planes y luego estás tú. Es una clase que ya tomaste y profesor Mercier me dijo que eras bueno con lo básico. Además, los alumnos del colegio dijeron que eras muy bueno explicando así que… ¿por qué no?

—¿Cuánto sería al mes?

—Bueno... es poco, 1250 dólares, pero podemos arreglar tu horario para que no tope con otras actividades.

—¡Lo tomo! —eso era suficiente. No viviría lujosamente, pero era lo que necesitaba por ahora. Ya había enseñado clases y su profesora dijo que lo había hecho bien, él podía hacer esto.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Katsuki! Pasa después de clases a administración para coordinar y firmar papeles. ¡Nos vemos en clases!

Yuuri sonrió y asintió.

—Bueno, eso fue rápido —Yuuri miró el ceño fruncido de Alec lo que provocó que él frunciera el suyo —. ¿Tienes clases ahora?

—DH47.

—Igual. ¿Nos vamos?

Yuuri asintió pese a que se removió incómodo.

Y este fue el comienzo de como Yuuri comenzó su segundo año en Juilliard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños para Viktor! Lamentablemente, a nuestro querido ruso no lo veremos en unos capítulos más, pero de que aparecerá lo hará. Yuuri ahora está tratando de ser alguien exitoso y lucha constantemente por ello, eso es lo que quise demostrar en este capítulo. No es lo mejor, pero tampoco lo peor. Obviamente tiene oportunidad y, hasta ahora, las ha sabido aprovechar lo cual es bueno para él.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todas las personas que siguen esta historia, la tienen en alerta y los comentarios que me llegaron, espero no haberlos hecho esperar tanto.
> 
> Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	3. Metas

—¡Una vez más! —exclamaba nuevamente su profesora de danza. Yuuri podía sentir sus piernas arder cada vez más, sus músculos se sentían como gelatina cada vez que la voz de Madame Christine les daba autorización para un corto descanso, uno que servía más para tomar agua y respirar que para verdaderamente descansar.

Algunos de sus compañeros ni siquiera tuvieron el tiempo de levantarse, sino que respiraron y dejaron que la sesión fuera sin ellos y madame no les dijo nada ya que, desde un comienzo, sus clases eran «para aquellos que podían mantenerse de pie». Alec, quien estaba a su izquierda, se arrinconó más y se dejó caer con otras tres personas quienes sudaban y trataban de mantener el aliento. La mayoría de la clase se levantó y se posicionó frente del espejo para volver a hacer su rutina.

—Meyers, más alta esa pierna; Lavrov, más fuerza en ese giro; Katsuki, más firmeza cuando caes; ¡Bien hecho, Holmes! Ahora, secuencia desde dos. ¡Y quiero ver piernas bien extendidas, señor Luzhin!

Al término de la clase todos descansaron unos momentos en el piso mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. El suave murmullo de los pocos que se atrevían a hablar relajaban a un Yuuri quien realizaba ejercicios para relajar sus abusados músculos. La noche anterior había tenido que ir al club para su rutina y terminó cubriendo a uno de los chicos que faltó porque estaba enfermo. Era noviembre y el clima estaba cada vez más frío, factor el cual tenían que considerar si no querían que sus músculos sufrieran a la salida por unos malos ejercicios de estiramiento.

—Bien —dijo madame Christine con un suspiro —, buen trabajo, la mayoría —su profesora no temía en mirar a las personas que decidieron quedarse sentadas a descansar en vez de esforzarse, pero algunos de ellos sencillamente no tenían la estamina o musculatura necesaria para la cantidad de ejercicios y simulacros que su profesora gustaba hacer en clases.

No por primera vez, Yuuri agradeció a los cielos que tomó patinaje artístico como hobbie (y secreta profesión) cuando era más joven; sin duda, todas las tardes dividiendo su día en la danza y el patinaje lo habían ayudado a tener más aguante a la hora de practicar por largas horas. No obstante, pese a toda la cantidad de horas que se dedicaba a bailar en la universidad, a las ayudantías que hacía a los nuevos estudiantes, la cafetería y su secreta profesión de pole dancer lo dejaba completamente agotado.

Yuuri no tenía tiempo para salir como otras personas, no tenía mucho tiempo los fines de semana para tomar un bien merecido descanso que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos porque en el momento en que él fallaba su despensa sufría de manera considerable y no había manera en que dejara de comprarle la comida a Vicchan.

Peor aún, nada se solucionaba cuando él sufría de trastorno de conducta alimentaria y no podía comer. Su organismo ya estaba bajo constante estrés al ser un danseur profesional, tenía que tener un perfecto equilibrio entre su peso para así no afectar su balance en giros y saltos cosa que le costaba bastante si era honesto. El estrés lo hacía querer comer de más, pero con su apretado presupuesto no podía o se quedaría sin comida por el resto del mes y eso era incluso menos saludable. El no poder comer provocaba que entrenara más para olvidar que tenía hambre. Era un eterno círculo vicioso que lo tenía los fines de semana completamente agotado y con ojeras bajo sus ojos, su peso llegó a bajar poco a poco y sus profesores lo miraban de vez en cuando extrañados porque Yuuri, por lo general, era un danseur propenso a guardar grasa en sus caderas cosa que le agradaba a algunos y molestaba a otros. Ahora, por otra parte, era solo huesos y músculos.

—¿Es parte de una dieta? —preguntaba Alec una tarde cuando caminaban por la universidad a la clase de Historia de la Danza II.

—Umm... —Yuuri decidió no decir nada ya que le daba vergüenza admitir que tenía problema de peso, sobre todo considerando que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran todo lo contrario a él. Ellos no tenían problemas en mantenerse en línea a menos que considerabas a aquellas personas que sufrían de bulimia o anorexia… Cosa que Yuuri no hacía porque honestamente, no había nada peor para él que evitar comer o comer y luego expulsar todo sencillamente porque no quería subir de peso.

Yuuri adoraba mucho la comida para evitarla por completo o estropearla al rechazarla.

Quizás fue por todo el estrés que estaba viviendo que su cuerpo comenzó a adelgazar cada vez más escandalosamente y las noches en que se tenía que quedar más tiempo en el club se repetían aún más, sus músculos no tenían descanso y Vicchan se mostraba más mañoso cuando tenía que salir.

—Ugh —ocurrió un miércoles por la mañana. Sentía sus ojos arder, su cabeza palpitar y cada movimiento provocaba tensión en sus músculos, pero no era el momento para quedarse en la cama, tenía una ayudantía que ofrecer, un simulacro en la clase de Danza Contemporánea II y entregar un ensayo.

Dejó a Vicchan en su canil como todos los días, soportó los empujones, el hedor y el calor del metro hasta llegar a la universidad y entró a su clase casi en una nebulosa. Su puesto al costado de Alec estaba vacío y se sentó sin miramientos allí para proceder a tratar de prestar atención a las clases. Su día pasó de la misma manera por lo cual no pudo prestar mucha atención hasta que escuchó el susurrar excitado de todos sus compañeros.

—¿Qué? —llegó su aletargada respuesta mientras su profesora de Danza Contemporánea sonreía como si hubiera ofrecido un premio de USD 10 000.

—Enserio, Yuuri, tienes que prestar más atención. Miss Posèy acaba de decir que a fin de mes habrá una audición para un vídeo musical de un famoso, no sabemos quién es, pero al parecer va a derrochar un montón de dinero para que el vídeo tenga bailarines profesionales. Son cinco cupos y la audición es abierta, pero se celebrará en el auditorio de la universidad. Todos podemos participar si queremos. Dijo que las personas que quedaran de su clase no tendrán que hacer el examen final. ¿Lo intentarás tú también? —Yuuri miró a Alec de reojo. El estadounidense trató de parecer desinteresado, mas Yuuri sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Holmes y Rogers no competirían porque ya tenían sus manos llenas de ensayos para su primera aparición en una obra de ballet. Stevens, casi de la nada, había firmado para otra empresa que se dedicaba a lo mismo, por lo cual no podría participar, aunque quisiera, así que solo dejaba a pocas personas en competencia y todos lo miraban de reojo.

Yuuri podía no ser el mejor de la clase, pero como todos los «buenos» estaban ya comprometidos, había quedado en la mira. La probabilidad que lo escogieran hacía su estómago retorcerse y poco a poco su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte hasta que solo escuchó un latido rimbombante en sus oídos.  No estaba preparado para esto, no quería sentir la apremiante presión que lo hacía perder la respiración y su cerebro comenzara a pensar en mil y una cosa que podrían salir mal.

—Umn... —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Yuuri necesitaba escapar, necesitaba respirar y no pensar en las miradas que recibía de sus compañeros de clase en el pasillo, en la mirada de sus profesores que cada vez parecían más juiciosas que nunca y en la ansiedad que se acumulaba en su estómago y no podía alimentar.

Fue un día sábado en la mañana que sucedió. Las clases estaban más intensas que nunca y a menudo se quedaba con Alec a repasar en la pequeña rutina que tenían que realizar para la audición. El tiempo parecía estar desapareciendo entre sus manos y él solo necesitaba una vía de escape.

Yuuri tenía su celular cargándose en su «mesa de noche», Vicchan estaba acurrucado sobre sus pies y él solo podía mirar el cielo de su pequeño departamento y suspirar. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no servía de nada ponerse nervioso antes de tiempo, ¿cuál era su problema? Tenía que respirar profundo, calmarse, el aire entraba por su nariz y salía por su boca, tal y como Minako le había enseñado.

—¡Ugh! —sus manos cubrieron su rostro, no había caso. Giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para mirar la pared de color blanco, bueno, tan blanco como podía verse tras años de no ser pintada. Tal vez debería ahorrar un poco de dinero y darle un poco más de color al departamento. Sabía que no era suyo, pero la monotonía lo estaba matando poco a poco. Su mirada poco a poco subió hasta encontrarse con sus distintas zapatillas de ballet en la repisa y al final, acumulando polvo, estaba la mochila con sus patines de hielo.

Hielo.

Patinar siempre lo dejaba completamente agotado y calmado, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba. Tomó su celular no importándole que se sintiera muy caliente entre sus manos y buscó una pista cercana a su departamento. No le tomó más de una hora estar listo, se fijó que sus patines estuvieran limpios y con filo y procedió a dejar a Vicchan en el canil antes de salir.

Yuuri no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que echaba de menos estar en la pista. El sonido de sus cuchillas sobre el hielo, el intenso frío que sentía en su rostro cada vez que aceleraba un poco dando vueltas dibujando figuras en el hielo. Poco a poco toda la tensión que había estado guardando en su cuerpo comenzó a evaporarse. La gente que estaba dando vueltas como él salía y entraba del hielo cuando terminaba su turno, pero Yuuri solo quería dejarse ir. No había mucha gente si era honesto, pese a estar cerca de las festividades navideñas, mucha gente prefería acurrucarse cerca de la chimenea que salir y patinar en el hielo. Supuso que la pista se llenaría cuando estuvieran en la semana de navidad más que en noviembre.

No importaba cuál fuera el caso, a Yuuri le gustaba estar solo o, mejor dicho, le gustaba que lo vieran como una persona más, no como un competidor o alguien a quien tenían que empujar de la escalera para ganarse su puesto.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, Yuuri no se dio cuenta cuándo empezó a bailar una de sus viejas rutinas, una que no había bailado hace años, pero su cuerpo parecía tener una memoria propia y pronto se vio girando y saltando saltos simples. Giraba en el hielo completamente relajado de que no había ojos juzgándolo y realizaba sus secuencias de paso con un abandono propio de alguien que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, de alguien que estaba reproduciendo estos mismos pasos por años. No fue hasta que terminó que escuchó una excitada ovación a su derecha y se fijó que un niño lo estaba aplaudiendo con grandes y expresivos ojos.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —su acento era fuerte, pero no supo de qué país era. Sus colores eran oscuros, pero lo único que Yuuri pudo apreciar más que nada fue su gigante sonrisa y cuán brillante su personalidad era —, ¿patinas? ¡Por supuesto que patinas! ¡Yo también patino! Aunque Ciao Ciao no me dejará entrar a competencias hasta el próximo año.

Yuuri se sintió consciente de sí mismo no por primera vez, había hecho el ridículo nuevamente. Había unas personas que habían esperado a que él finalizara para poder ingresar a la pista y ahora lo miraban susurrándose cosas y el chico, por si fuera poco, seguía «hablándole» desde el otro extremo de la pista. Tenía un vozarrón impresionante.

—Ugh —su rostro se puso rojo y patinó lo más rápido que podía donde estaban sus cosas, pero el chico lo siguió de cerca hasta que estuvo frente a él.

—Soy Phichit, hace unas semanas llegué aquí —dijo entusiasmado—, Ciao Ciao es mi entrenador, se supone que tengo que ir a Detroit, pero Nueva York es tan genial —dijo con un claro interés en su voz —, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas patinando? ¿Has entrado en competencias? ¿Quién es tu entrenador?

El chico —Phichit— no cedía y Yuuri quería morirse lentamente.

—¡No compito! —gritó exaltado cuando el chico parecía no entender que él quería irse.

—Oh —su rostro era tan triste que Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse culpable —, ¿por qué? ¿No tienes dinero? —la decepción era tan notable en su voz que Yuuri no pudo evitar suspirar.

—No es por eso —respondía aún indeciso —, yo bailo. Patino porque me gusta, pero soy un danseur.

—¡Oh! —si eso era posible, Phichit se iluminó como un gran árbol de navidad —, ¿enserio? ¡Yo siempre he querido aprender! Ciao Ciao dice que es bueno para la postura y el balance, pero soy muy inquieto.

Si era honesto, Yuuri no sabía cómo terminó tomando café con Phichit Chulanont esa mañana, ni con su teléfono guardado en el suyo, ni con la promesa de verse al día siguiente y patinar juntos «por placer», solo sabía que cuando llegó a la hora de almuerzo a su departamento su corazón se sentía más ligero y las voces en su cabeza que le decían que no era lo suficientemente bueno estaba quietas por fin.

Fue quizás ese pequeño cambio en su rutina que ocasionó que Yuuri pusiera más empeño a su pieza para la audición. Alec se encontraba francamente maravillado por los nuevos movimientos que Yuuri producía con su cuerpo y este último no se detenía ante nada en ser un poco más osado, en poner un poco más de sentimiento, en dar más.

El siguiente sábado a las nueve de la mañana, Yuuri se reunió nuevamente con Phichit quien agitó su mano de la manera más alocada posible.

—¡Yuuuuri! —estaba ingresando a la pista de patinaje cuando el grito del menor lo sobresaltó. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la entrada del complejo donde vio al tailandés y a quien, por solo las facciones, podía decir que era _Ciao Ciao_ , Yuuri aún no sabía el nombre del entrenador de Phichit, mas eso no dejaba de incomodarlo ya que quién traía a su entrenador un sábado por la mañana a patinar por placer.

— _Ciao Ciao_ , Yuuri, Phichit me dijo que eras un danseur —el tono afable del mayor hizo que se relajara un poco, mas la situación no dejaba de ser incómoda.

—Un —asintió con la cabeza para luego girarla al menor quien parecía querer correr y saltar al mismo tiempo, Yuuri nunca había conocido una persona más inquieta como el tailandés.

—¡Yuuri! Tienes que mostrarle lo que puedes hacer a Ciao Ciao, él no me cree que puedas hacer un triple axel. ¡Te lo juro que intenté convencerlo, pero no me cree! —el menor infló sus mejillas y Yuuri sonrió levemente. Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco más rosa y el entrenador de su nuevo amigo solo renegó con la cabeza ante la actitud del menor.

A Yuuri le sorprendía cómo Phichit podía distraerlo de manera tan eficiente. Si él fuera como cualquier otra persona, estaba muy seguro de que hubiera ya corrido a la estación de metro más cercana e irse a su departamento con su querido Vicchan. Sin embargo, nuevamente se encontró patinando y riendo con el menor quien le incitaba a bailar a su propio ritmo con un sonriente entrenador quien poco a poco dejó de transmitirle mucho miedo.

—¿Has pensado en convertirte en profesional, Yuuri? —dijo el mayor más tarde cuando estaban tomando café en una cafetería cercana a la pista. Yuuri parpadeó unos segundos para luego comprender qué era lo que quería, y su mirada no pudo evitar detenerse en Phichit quien asentía casi como si Ciao Ciao —aún no sabía su nombre de verdad— estuviera diciendo cosas sensatas.

—¡Phichit-kun! No puedo creer que trajeras a su entrenador a las nueve de la mañana para que intentara reclutarme —recriminó el mayor sorprendido por la audacia del tailandés.

—Pero Yuuri —dijo el mejor haciendo pucheros —, patinas tan bien.

Yuuri suspiró ante la actitud del menor.

—Lo siento, _sensei_ —respondía el japonés con una leve inclinación —. Es cierto que disfruto de patinar, pero mi verdadera pasión es la danza. Patino porque me es divertido, no porque quiera competir.

—Ah… Una pena, Yuuri —dijo bufando un poco —. Mi nombre, por si acaso, es Celestino Cialdini —dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su izquierda para apreciar cómo Phichit seguía frunciendo el ceño en una pequeña muestra de rebeldía adolescente, después de todo él solo tenía 17 años —. Solo pregunté más para que Phichit no dijera que no hice el esfuerzo.

—Qué cruel, Ciao Ciao —murmuró el menor aún descontento por la respuesta del japonés.

—Pero —siguió el mayor sin tomar en consideración las palabras que su nuevo amigo pronunciaba —, creo que puedo encontrar la solución perfecta. Phichit me dijo que estabas estudiando Danza en Juilliard, ¿es eso cierto? —inquiría el mayor con un brillo en los ojos que estaba inquietando cada vez más a Yuuri.

—Sí —respondió dudoso el japonés mientras se removía inquieto.

—No es para que te pongas así —dijo con una amplia sonrisa el mayor —, solo pregunto porque tengo otra oferta. Como podrás deducir, Phichit aquí está entrenando conmigo para ser un patinador profesional, pero por ahora solo estará en las competencias junior y nacionales de su país.

—Ajá —reconoció de manera vaga el danseur. Si era honesto consigo mismo, Yuuri no sabía por qué el entrenador de su nuevo amigo seguía hablándole pese a que haya renegado de su oferta, pero sería muy poco cordial de su parte sencillamente irse o dejar de prestarle atención.

—Bueno… No sé si estarás interesado, pero Phichit aquí necesita un instructor o instructora de ballet; como sabrás, el ballet ayuda a la postura y equilibrio del cuerpo —el entrenador de Phichit no tuvo que agregar mucho más ya que Yuuri sabía de lo que estaba hablando, aprender ballet, además, daba más flexibilidad y delicadeza en las transiciones, ayudaba con muchas áreas que serían fundamentales para que Phichit tuviera una buena base.

—¿Quiere que le recomiende profesores o gente que lo quiera entrenar? —preguntó ya con un par de nombres en la punta de su lengua, pero el chillido indignado del menor lo sobresaltó un poco.

—¡Yuuri! ¡¿Cómo llegaste a esa idea?! Quiero que tú me entrenes —hablaba cada vez más entusiasmado el tailandés.

—Pero solo estoy en mi segundo año… —informó incluso más perdido el bailarín de lo que ya se encontraba.

—Puede, pero por lo que averigüé de ti, ya has enseñado clases y tienes un buen entendimiento de lo que será más importante para Phichit que otros instructores, después de todo él solo quiere patinar.

Yuuri lo pensó por un momento, la verdad no era algo para lo cual tuviera tiempo con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer durante el día.

—Es obvio —continuó Celestino sin prestarle atención a su atribulada expresión — que se te pagará por tus servicios. Dos veces a la semana por dos horas será suficiente en un comienzo para que Phichit comience a tomarle peso a su nueva rutina. Hablamos de cuánto estaría Phichit dispuesto a pagar por estas clases por ahora, no sé si USD 1500 al mes por el horario que acabo de decir te conviene.

USD 1500... Yuuri calculó. En total, Yuuri ahora tenía tres trabajos: la cafetería que le daba aproximadamente USD 700, más la ayudantía y el club que volvía a estar disponible para trabajar, sin contar con el «ahorro» que tenía por temas de residencia, claro, la mayoría de los trabajos que tenía ahora tenía que quitarle los impuestos y quedaba con dinero justo para vivir una mísera vida, pero sin tiempo para nada más. Ahora, si renunciaba a la cafetería y aceptaba el empleo que le ofrecían, tendría más tiempo los fines de semana y más dinero.

—No entiendo —dijo tras pensarlo por un momento —, pensé que Phichit solo estaba de pasada en Nueva York y se irían a Detroit en unos días.

Ante sus palabras, Celestino suspiró mientras miraba al menor frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es cierto —dijo incómodo el italiano por unos segundos sin decir mucho, pero luego entendió que tendría que decir lo que sucedía para ahorrarse dinero, no todos los días encontrabas a un bailarín de Juilliard al cual le podrías costear pagarle para, posiblemente, enseñarle al resto de tus alumnos.

—¡Dile, Ciao Ciao!

Yuuri miró curioso por unos segundos más antes de ver y escuchar suspirar a Celestino.

—Hace años que trabajo y tengo convenio con la Universidad de Michigan para inscribir y enseñar patinaje artístico a jóvenes que demuestran ser promesas en el deporte, pero hace dos años me acortaron el presupuesto, las horas en la pista de patinaje han bajado y menos alumnos han sido beneficiados con becas completas para estudiar en Michigan porque la universidad decidió que el patinaje artístico no estaba dando tantas utilidades como esperaban —explicaba mientras miraba fijamente un punto cercano a Yuuri —. Fue por eso que cuando me comenzaron a ofrecer trabajos en otras universidades para ser entrenador decidí comenzar a buscar mi nuevo nicho y, de preferencia, tratar de traer a mis alumnos conmigo… Ya sabes cuán difícil puede ser convalidar y aceptar intercambios con universidades que son «enemigas», pero una universidad aquí en Manhattan decidió abrir el patinaje sobre hielo tras todo el revuelo que ha causado a nivel mundial el deporte, por lo cual me estaría moviendo de Detroit a Manhattan en los próximos meses. Phichit se quedará aquí a esperar mientras se hace todo el papeleo. Yuuri —dijo Cialdini, esta vez mirándolo —, si las cosas con Phichit funcionan, no tendría ningún problema en contratarte para que ayudes a mis otros patinadores, pero por ahora es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer.

Su amigo tailandés lo miraba tan esperanzado porque aceptara que Yuuri realmente ni siquiera consideró la opción de que podría haber más trabajo en un futuro, solo asintió porque le gustaba estar con Phichit, le gustaba el ballet y le gustaba patinar y le pagarían por ayudarlo.

—Está bien, acepto, pero tendremos que ver el horario. Sí o sí una de las clases tendrá que ser un fin de semana.

—¡Sábados!

—Bien. Si me das tu información podré mandarte el horario de Phichit y ver qué podemos hacer si sus horas disponibles no calzan con las tuyas.

Lo primero que hizo Yuuri cuando llegó a su departamento en la tarde fue llamar a la pequeña cafetería que ayudaba para decirle que no podría trabajar más allí. Dos días después, Yuuri caminaba fuera de la cafetería con su finiquito y más tiempo libre del que creía.

Trabajar con Phichit lo llevó a una nueva etapa creativa que no sabía era capaz de alcanzar. El dinero extra le daba más estabilidad en su pequeño hogar, tenía más tiempo para descansar y ensayar —si quería—, lo cual llevó a dormir un poco más y almuerzos saludables.

Y pronto se encontró con la fecha de la audición, con un Alec nervioso a su lado y él completamente tranquilo, sabía que había trabajado duro, sabía que él tendría una buena rutina, sabía que sus pasos serían novedosos, atrayentes y sabía que sorprendería a los jueces porque Celestino había estado igual de sorprendido cuando Phichit le insistió que tenía que mostrarle su presentación a alguien que entendiera un poco más que él.

Él iba a conseguir el papel. Le deseó suerte a su amigo, pero Alec estaba demasiado ocupado en la sala de audición como para prestarle atención, y cuando llegó el turno de Yuuri y este se presentó, él se olvidó por completo del resto del universo dejando su cuerpo bailar, claro, hasta que cuando la música terminó se encontró con un jurado tenso y descontento.

¿Tan mal le salió?

—Sabes que esta es una audición con piezas originales, ¿cierto?

—Sí, trabajé muy duro en ella —murmuró Yuuri inquieto por tanta hostilidad.

—Dime, ¿es por eso que esta pieza es igual a la de… cómo se llama el chico?

—Davidson, Alec —murmuró la mujer a la izquierda.

—¿Perdón?

—La pieza que acabas de bailar, es una réplica exacta a la del Sr. Davison. ¿Algo que quiera aclarar, Sr. Katsuki?

Su corazón se aceleró, ¿cómo pudo? Yuuri no prestó atención a lo que dijeron el resto de los jueces porque sencillamente tomó sus cosas y salió sin decir nada más. No tuvo que caminar muy lejos para ver a Alec en una esquina inquieto.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —le murmuró cuando se detuvo frente a él. Mil cosas pasaban por la mente de Yuuri, mil y una cosa que comenzaban a calzar como un puzzle. La actitud arisca del que creía era su amigo, las miradas, las largas tardes de ensayo que tenían en conjunto, la pobre pieza que estaba trabajando el otro que era poco ambiciosa, y las grabaciones, ¡las cintas de grabación que él creía eran solo para él!

¡¿Cómo pudo?!

—Despierta, Yuuri —dijo el contrario sin una pizca de compasión —, esto es una competencia y no es mi culpa que seas ingenuo.

—Plagio significa expulsión, Alec.

—Nadie puede comprobar que la pieza es efectivamente tuya, Yuuri, además es una audición, solo te regañarán por andar bailando cosas que no debes —y con eso lo dejó en el pasillo, porque Yuuri tampoco había tenido la claridad emocional suficiente para renegar que él era el plagiador frente a los jueces.

Quedaría como un plagiador en Juilliard, no tendría el papel. Yuuri no tenía amigos aquí, Yuuri estaba solo.

Solo.

Faltó el resto de la semana a clases sin querer admitir lo que acababa de suceder, pero no podía ser tan irresponsable de dejar a Phichit solo en el estudio que arrendaban para enseñarle, el menor estaba tan entusiasmado en ser el mejor patinador sobre hielo que Tailandia tendría en la vida que se entregaba con ímpetu en cada clase, pese a que era francamente atroz su forma hasta ahora.

Cuando llegó, a Phichit solo le bastó saludarlo para saber que algo andaba mal y no era como si Yuuri no supiera por qué, estaba con ojeras bajo sus ojos, hombros bajos, más pálido de lo normal e increíblemente delgado, el poco peso que acumuló en las últimas semanas se perdió de un momento a otro, pero ya ni siquiera tenía hambre y eso lo enfermaba y preocupaba aún más.

Era un desastre.

—¿Qué paso, Yuuri? —en sus veintes, Yuuri miraba como la única persona que tenía interés en él en este país solo tenía 17 años —, ¿te sientes mal? Si estás enfermo podemos ir a tu casa, te haré el estofado que mamá dice que es el mejor para reponer fuerzas y… ¡Yuuri!

Yuuri no podía más, toda esta situación lo tenía completamente desquiciado, el dinero, las cuentas, la universidad, el club, la audición, su vida, Alec.

Si Yuuri era honesto consigo mismo, él no sabía cómo había llegado nuevamente a su departamento, con Vicchan en su regazo y un Phichit que trataba de cocinarle algo porque «pesaba muy poco» y «no es saludable que peses tan poco, Yuuri».

—¡Es como una pijamada! —le informaba el menor con una amplia sonrisa más tarde, y Yuuri, con el corazón más calmado y su cuerpo más caliente, solo asintió.

—Gracias, Phichit-kun —murmuró mientras ambos miraban en su pequeña televisión algún programa que el tailandés había escogido.

—No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Eso solo hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a arder de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuuri? A veces hablar sirve.

Era una verdad terrible, saber que tan poco de él pensaba el resto de la universidad, que la única persona que creía era su amigo allí lo traicionaría de aquella manera, que solo tenía de red de soporte a Phichit y él, como no era un adulto del cual podías depender, simplemente habló de todo y nada, de cuán solo se sentía, de cuán duro era, de cuán inadecuado y poca cosa se sentía del resto de sus compañeros y, por último, de Alec Davidson.

—No tienes por qué temer, Yuuri —dijo Phichit con una sonrisa cuando terminó de hablar —, personas como él demostrarán de una manera u otra que no son lo que ellos piensan que son.

Cuando llegó el día lunes, Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir que el resto de sus compañeros de clases y la misma universidad lo miraban caminar por el pasillo, podía ser una exageración producto de su ansiedad, pero eso no quitaba que —incluso si era así— sus compañeros de curso seguían mirándolo dudosos.

—Katsuki —se dio vuelta para mirar a la coordinadora de académica, Madam Adelaide lo miró fijamente antes extender su mano en dirección a su oficina —, si pudieras, por favor, acompañarme a mi oficina estaría agradecida. Tus profesores ya saben que no te tienen que esperar en los próximos dos bloques.

—Está bien —murmuró tranquilamente y siguió a paso más sumiso a su coordinadora tratando de evitar el resto de las miradas. Fue una larga caminata para Yuuri y nunca antes había agradecido tanto estar a puertas cerradas, incluso si eso significara mirar nuevamente a Alec y a Madam Christine en la misma oficina.

—Siéntate —exigió sin miramientos y Yuuri se sentó en el único lugar disponible que quedaba: en medio de Alex y Madam Christine —. Bueno, todos sabemos por lo que estamos aquí, pero solo para estar en la misma página —hablaba Madam Adelaide mirando fijamente a Yuuri.

Yuuri no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la intensa mirada que tenía Alec mientras hacía como si el resto del mundo poco le importara.

—La semana pasada se realizaron audiciones para ser parte de un vídeo musical. Ambas de sus entradas —hablaba mientras apuntaba con su mano a Yuuri y a Alec — fueron la misma. Una vez que se increpó a Katsuki, este no dio explicaciones por lo cual dio a entender que era él quien había plagiado la obra. Siendo honestos, si hubiera pasado en una audición fuera de la escuela no nos sería relevante, pero cuando las audiciones se hacen con auspicio de esta, las audiciones forman parte también del reglamento interno. El jueves pasado la profesora Christine se acercó a mencionar que le parecía altamente improbable que Katsuki plagiara el trabajo de otro tras escuchar que este sería expulsado y se procedió a hacer una investigación de las salas de ensayo donde Katsuki y Davidson han estado ensayando y, francamente, no entiendo por qué se molestan en personas como el señor Davidson en quitarle el trabajo a otros compañeros. Todas nuestras salas de estudio cuentan con un circuito de vídeo porque no es la primera vez que esto pasa. ¿Tiene algo que agregar, señor Davidson? —preguntaba cuando escuchó el pequeño bufido descontento de su compañero de curso.

—No.

—No me sorprendería —murmuró igual de enojada Madam Christine.

—Bien. Como consecuencia, y bajo el reglamento de la universidad queda usted, Alec Davidson, eliminado académicamente de la Escuela Juilliard. Por favor, no ponga en su CV que alguna vez asistió a esta universidad ni tampoco a ninguno de nuestros profesores como referencia. El coste de lo que queda del año académico se cobrará de todas formas. Otras dudas las puede resolver en el Departamento de Recursos Humanos o el Departamento de Contabilidad. Puede retirarse.  

Lo que siguió después fue el chillido de una silla arrastrarse, pasos en una oficina silenciosa y el portazo de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Ahora —dijo mirando esta vez fijamente a Yuuri —, Katsuki, déjame decirte que estamos completamente decepcionados con tu actitud. No solo no dijiste nada, sino que desapareciste por el resto de la semana, lo único que tendrías que haber dicho era que la pieza era de tú creación, nada más —el llamado de atención de Madam Adelaide se sentía bien merecido, Yuuri sabía que solo tenía que hablar, pero había estado demasiado anonadado y perdido en su propia cabeza para hacerlo.

—Producto de eso —interrumpió Madam Christine sin miramientos — perdiste la oportunidad de ser parte de la empresa por esa audición, no sabes cuán poco profesional te demostraste al manejar ese tipo de problemas. Katsuki… Yuuri —dijo llamándole más la atención forzando que sus ojos se encontraran con los contrarios —, si este tipo de situación de repite, si existe siempre algún problema en el cual sabes que tienes la razón, tienes que hablar, _debes_ hacerlo.

—Como enfáticamente menciona profesora Christine, Katsuki —continuaba casi como si nada hubiera sucedido —, un estudiante de Juilliard se espera que sea capaz de manejar este tipo de situación, sobre todo si tenías todas las de ganar. Una verdadera lástima. Tus inasistencias seguirán contando por la semana pasada, pero no las de hoy. Puedes dirigirte al tercer módulo de clases si es que las tienes.

Tanto Yuuri como Madam Christine se levantaron tras despedirse de la coordinadora y, una vez cerrada la puerta, Yuuri y su profesora se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

—Gracias —murmuró inclinándose un poco para demostrar que, efectivamente, estaba agradecido por las molestias que se tomó su profesora para que no lo echaran de la escuela.

—Realmente, Katsuki, deberías tener más autoestima —siguió regañando mientras caminaban —. Escucha, no es porque quiera, pero realmente hay alumnos incómodos con que sigas dando ayudantías, les dije que como estábamos a mitad de semestre nada se podía hacer, pero el próximo año buscaría a un nuevo ayudante.

—Oh —eso sí sería un problema —, claro, lo comprendo.

—Katsuki —dijo Madam Christine con su coleta en alto y lentes en la nariz —, habrá otras oportunidades y siempre habrá personas como Davidson. No dejes que esta mala experiencia determine el resto de tu vida, y no dejes de intentar ser lo que quieres ser, basta de comportarte como un perdedor.

No le dijo nada más, sencillamente siguió caminando a su oficina y Yuuri se quedó en medio del pasillo mirando como su figura se alejaba cada vez más y más.

—No puedo decir que no estoy de acuerdo —le dijo Phichit el fin de semana mientras trabajaban en la barra —, a veces es frustrante cuán mal opinas de ti mismo, Yuuri.

—No soy un genio, Phichit.

—No, eso es cierto —dijo mientras trataba de mantener su pierna extendida lo más que podía —, pero eso no es lo que están pidiendo de ti, ¿o sí?

Cuando ese mismo sábado por la noche Yuuri caminaba al club para hacer su rutina nocturna, una figura le interrumpió el paso a una cuadra del local.

—Disculpe —dijo el japonés tratando de darle la vuelta al extraño que lo seguía mirando.

—¿Yuuri Katsuki? —preguntó mientras lo miraba extrañado.

—No —le respondió ahora más asustado y trató de esquivarlo solo para que el otro le tomara el brazo y lo detuviera —, suélteme.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Solo que pareces muy distinto a cuando actúas, ¿sabes? —dijo jovial la persona —. Soy Albert Göut y trabajo en NYC Dance Studio y también en Red&Rock Bar.

—Ya —murmuró el menor aceptando la tarjeta que le extendía Albert más por miedo que porque quisiera.

—Escucha, sé que es raro, pero nosotros somos un bar y estudio de Pole Dance que compite a nivel nacional en tres categorías: Pole Dance Exótico, Pole Dance Artístico y Pole Danza. Escuchamos hace unos meses que había un muchacho aquí que hacía un estupendo show de lo que ellos creían Pole Dance Artístico y te vinimos a ver, se gana mucho dinero en las competencias y el bar, así que siempre buscamos a nuevos integrantes. En la tarjeta está la dirección del estudio y del bar por si nos quieres ir a ver. Espero que te llame la atención —dijo el mayor mientras se alejaba un poco de Yuuri. Ahora que este estaba con menos miedo, miró atentamente al mayor. Tenía el cabello corto, pero con esos peinados de moda, barba, quizás en sus treinta años por esas arrugas y se notaba que trabajaba con su cuerpo.

—¿Y para qué me quieren? —por un momento vio los ojos sorprendidos del mayor antes de que este se largara a reír un poco.

—Dios, realmente es como decían tus compañeros, eres bastante desatento —le respondía con una sonrisa —, te estamos tratando de reclutar. ¿Qué pensabas que esto era?

—No sé.

—Solo piénsalo, Yuuri.

Y sin nada más que decir, el extraño se fue caminando y Yuuri entró al club maravillado y asustado por lo que acababa de pasar y no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que su profesora y Phichit le habían dicho con anterioridad.

Habrá otras oportunidades para darse a conocer.

Tenía que dejar de pensar tan mal de sí mismo.

Si el día domingo en la tarde Yuuri se dirigió al bar a ver lo que hacían era porque tenía curiosidad, nada más; y si lo que vio le terminó gustando y aceptó la oferta, era otra cosa; y si un mes después Phichit se bajó del metro para ver un cartel de presentación del campeonato estatal de pole dance y vio a Yuuri en él, esa era historia para otra ocasión. Por ahora, Yuuri solo se concentraría en que era sábado, había un montón de gente en el club y se dedicaría a olvidar lo asquerosa que fue su semana para comenzar una nueva con más energía.

Solo tenía que ser paciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento tanto la tardanza, y ni siquiera era porque no quería escribir, sino que mi musa no me acompañó en terminar esta historia a tiempo. 
> 
> Primero quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, realmente me levantan el ánimo y ayer los estuve leyendo y no saben cuánto me ayudó a la hora de escribir este capítulo. ¡Ustedes son los mejores! 
> 
> En segunda instancia, hay tantas cosas interesantes que sucedieron en este capítulo, asshole!Alec sacó a relucir su existencia en este fanfic, Phichit toma más relevancia en la historia y Celestino se mudó a NYC porque así lo quise. ¿Qué significará eso para Yuuri? Solo tienen que seguir leyendo para saber x’D. 
> 
> Yo sé que están ansiosas por saber cuándo se mete Viktor en todo esto, pero la verdad es que solo les quiero pedir paciencia, solo sé que espero valga la pena. 
> 
> Lo que sí sé es que el próximo no será tan cargado de angst para nuestro querido Katsudon. 
> 
> Esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones, no les cuesta nada :P  
> ¡Saludos!  
> Derwyd


	4. Danza

—¡Yuuuuuuri! —fue lo primero que escuchó cuando abrió las puertas del estudio de danza que Phichit y él arrendaban para ensayar. Era un frío sábado por la mañana y él no había alcanzado a comprar su té matutino.

Sí, té, porque no había fuerza en el universo que lo convenciera que el café era mejor que su caliente y aromático té.

—¿Phichit-kun? —preguntó extrañado el mayor por tamaña recepción.

—¡Yuuri! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! ¡Qué mal amigo eres! —seguía exclamando hiperventilado el tailandés por lo cual Yuuri, por un segundo, pensó que los regañarían por meter tanto ruido.

—Phichit, baja la voz —susurró ahora más preocupado mientras dejaba su bolso en el piso y se acercaba al menor quien sencillamente negó y siguió con su monólogo de razones por las cuales él era el peor amigo del mundo, la desazón que tenía en su corazón y muchas cosas más que confundió a Yuuri más que aclaró la situación para él.

—… ¡Por el metro! ¡¿Es que tan poco significo para ti?! —exclamaba el menor.

—Realmente no te entiendo, Phichit-kun.

—¡Hablo de esto!

Al comienzo, lo único que Yuuri pudo ver fue cuán brillante y nebulosa estaba la pantalla del teléfono inteligente de Phichit que la información que aparecia en este; luego, trató de enfocar su pobre vista mientras tomaba en sus manos el aparato que con suerte abandonaba las manos del patinador. Poco a poco los colores comenzaron a tener sentido y su anterior confusión llegó a la fatídica realización de que Phichit, de alguna manera, había encontrado una de las pocas publicidades que el evento del año en su nuevo local hizo para promocionar al «novato del año». Era él en un tubo de pole dance haciendo lo que se conocía como un Bendy Diva Dive, uno de los pocos hombres que podía hacerlo por su increíble flexibilidad y fuerza muscular.

Yuuri sabía que esa foto sería utilizada, después de todo era primera vez en tres años que NYC Dance Studio iría a la final del campeonato de Pole Dance. La gente se había vuelto desquiciada cuando logró doblarse y sostenerse sin que pareciera dolerle nada, cosa que hombres como él tenían en desventaja por cierta parte en su anatomía.

No que Yuuri no comprendiera, cuando recién había iniciado en el baile había llorado más de una vez por moverse donde no correspondía, pero el ballet le había ayudado ya que muchas veces también requería que hombres ocuparan músculos en los muslos internos que se suponía no debían ocuparse.

—Oh.

—Sí, ¡oh! Yuuri, qué arriesgado. Y yo que estaba preocupado porque algo raro estaba pasando y resulta que ahora eres el «novato del año». ¿Sabías que uno de tus videos tiene como un millón de likes?

—¡Phichit-kun!

—Y pensar que estoy entrenando contigo. ¿No me estás enseñando nada pervertido, cierto?

—¡No es así! —Yuuri comenzó a farfullar su historia hasta que la escandalosa risa de Phichit le dio a entender que siempre lo estuvo molestando —. _Mou_ , Phichit-kun…

—Lo siento, lo siento. Ahora sí te escucho.

—Ya no te quiero contar nada —agregó el mayor con un puchero que no podía ver, pero Phichit sí. El menor simplemente sonrió antes de molestarlo un poco más, el patinador estaba feliz de ver a Yuuri un poco más relajado.

Ambos comenzaron a molestarse, la calidez del momento los hizo relajar mientras Yuuri aprovechó la situación para prepararse y entrenar. Phichit y él se dedicaron casi de manera automática a calentar sus músculos y entre la barra, posiciones de ballet y giros básicos, el mayor le contaba cómo había llegado primero al pole dance para luego ganar dinero con sus habilidades.

—Eres increíble, Yuuri —murmuró el tailandés con grandes y brillantes ojos llenos de admiración.

—N-no es nada, Phichit —respondía el mayor sin miramientos.

—Es más que nada. ¡Es impresionante! Sé que eres tímido y tienes ansiedad, así que es increíble que hayas decidido ir a clases sencillamente para superar tu ansiedad y pánico escénico.

—No es…

—¡Pero lo es, Yuuri! Confía más en ti —chistó el menor ya enojado —, si no, no estarías aquí ahora.

—B-bueno… Ok.

—¿«Ok» qué? —preguntó el patinador con una sonrisa.

—¡Phichit!

—¡Solo tienes que decirlo!

—E-es bu-bueno… —susurró y tartamudeó el japonés.

—Bien. Ahora dilo sin que suene como si creyeras lo que dices, no como si te estuviera obligando.

—Pero lo haces —murmuró el japonés sin medirse.

—¡Yuuri!

—Es bueno.

—¡Es más que bueno, es genial! —animaba el menor feliz por cómo su mejor amigo en todo el mundo había logrado sobreponerse en su vida.

—Lo es.

Phichit iba a insistir en el tema, pero al mirar a Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo sincera de su sonrisa, de lo cálido de sus ojos y de lo rosa de sus mejillas. Todo en él emitía un aura de tranquilidad y felicidad que no había conocido hasta ahora. Hace meses Yuuri era solo piel y huesos, mejillas hundidas, ojeras bajo sus ojos y piel pálida, como ahora que tenía unas mejillas rellenas y rosas, ojos grandes y brillantes, una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro y todo en él parecía brillar con un distinto matiz.

—Sí…

No dijeron mucho más por el resto de la práctica. Phichit se dedicó a trabajar en su flexibilidad para así tener más opciones de giros y secuencias de paso y aumentar sus puntos en coreografía.

—Yuuri —llamaba Phichit cuando cerraron la puerta del estudio y se dirigían a recepción para entregar la llave.

—¿Si?

Phichit lo miró por unos segundos antes de cambiar su semblante dudoso a uno completamente serio y decidido.

—No lo arruines, tú mereces esto, Yuuri —el mejor dejó bien en claro a qué se refería y Yuuri tampoco necesitó que se lo repitiera, el mayor solamente asintió y se sonrojó un poco. No podía creer que una persona cuatro años menor que él lo estuviera cuidando tanto.

—Lo sé.

—Perfecto —y luego todo era risas y sonrisas. Ambos se despidieron en la estación de metro y Yuuri se dirigió a su departamento en donde su adorable Vicchan lo esperaba ansioso en el canil. Era apenas medio día y se dedicaron a pasear en un parque cercano al complejo de departamentos, volvieron cuando el frío realmente amenazaba a Yuuri congelar sus manos, no había mucha gente para ser sábado, pero eso se debía a las bajas temperaturas y que, probablemente, nevaría en la tarde. Nadie quería salir cuando había amenaza de nieve.

Yuuri llegó a su pequeño departamento y prendió de inmediato la calefacción tras dejar a Vicchan en la entrada para que su perro se sacudiera todo lo que quisiera. Este último tiempo las cosas habían tomado un giro impresionante, pero Yuuri no se sentía ahogado por los pequeños pasos que había decidido tomar en su vida.

Sus clases iban tan bien como lo esperaba. Una vez que sus compañeros se enteraron de lo que realmente había sucedido le habían dado su apoyo e incluso no tuvo que renunciar a sus ayudantías de danza, cosa que agradeció eternamente porque sin esa entrada de dinero estaría más que muerto de hambre.

Una vez que las cosas se solucionaron en Juilliard, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar su autoestima. Aún dudaba que R&R Bar tratara de reclutarlo, pero tras una tensa noche donde en su antiguo bar le obligaron a tomar más turnos porque «la gente lo pedía» y eso significaba menos descanso por una miseria de dinero, la necesidad de un ambiente laboral más óptimo nació y creció con una fuerza que no tuvo más que hacer que preguntar en R&R Bar cómo serían las cosas allí. No era más dinero del que ganaba en el club, pero si le iba bien y atraía a más público, comenzarían a subirle su sueldo base más las propinas que le llegarían cuando bailara. Lo más difícil eso sí fue aceptar que tendría que concursar en un torneo nacional de Pole Dance.

—Si no te gusta, no te obligaremos más, pero nos gustaría que por lo menos lo intentaras —le había dicho Robert, la persona que lo reclutó.

Claro, lo que ellos no sabían es que Yuuri Katsuki no era nada sino competitivo, y cuando otro participante le dijo que «por ser tu primera vez, trataré de que no te duela» Oh… Yuuri había visto rojo.

Ganó sin siquiera recordar mucho de lo que hizo, solo supo que mientras más chiflidos y gritos sacaba de la gente, mejor se sentía porque su público gritó y pedía más que el del otro concursante.

Y ahora, meses después, Yuuri se encontraba camino a una final que sucedía justo para el receso de navidad. Su pequeño departamento de un dormitorio había cambiado un poco. Aparte de sus libros de Juilliard, tenía libros de la teoría del Pole Dance y, muy para su vergüenza, tenía un palo de pole dance removible para poder ensayar en su comedor cuando corría la mesa de centro.

Cómo cambiaba su vida, pero todas esas pequeñas cosas en su departamento, desde ensayos y pruebas, hasta vídeos de sus clases de pole dance, de sus clases en la escuela, de sus clases con Phichit, todo lo que su pequeño mundo tenía ahora lo apreciaba.

Yuuri se sentía en paz consigo mismo.

Su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que era una notificación de Phichit.

> **@phichit+chu** ahora no podré ir, pero el prox. año nadie me detendrá en ir a verte a las nacionales **@katsukidon** (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ **#Poledance #dance #USPoleDanceChampionship #NYC #BFF**

La foto era una que el menor había, obviamente, tomado cuando Yuuri no veía. Ambos estaban en el estudio descansando y Yuuri estaba relajando sus músculos con ejercicios de estiramiento en una esquina. Yuuri sencillamente le dio un corazón a la publicación y siguió con lo suyo.

Tenía que seguir avanzando.

**US Pole Dance Championship, finales nacionales, Symphony Space Theater.**

Yuuri miraba sorprendido al a cantidad de personas que ingresaban al teatro, estaban en pleno Broadway y pese a ser temprano, muchas personas ya estaban abarrotando la entrada. Era una mezcla entre participantes y personas interesadas. Yuuri vio los grandes estandartes y publicidad que acreditaban la importancia del evento e incluso vio prensa nacional e internacional, no tantas cámaras como en otros eventos, pero el solo hecho que estuvieran allí lo trastornaban un poco.

—Vamos a prepararnos, Yuuri —Anna, una chica de R&R que también había quedado seleccionada, le sonreía mientras lo empujaba porque se había quedado atrás de Robert.

—Un.

Yuuri suspiró tratando de calmarse y evitó dejarse cegar por las luces y las miradas de otros competidores.

«No dejes que una mala experiencia determine tu vida».

«Confía en ti, Yuuri».

—«Esto es» —pensó para sus adentros Katsuki mientras se preparaba tras bambalinas —, «es esto o es nada. No hay otra oportunidad» —se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, Yuuri inhaló y exhaló tratando de tranquilizarse.

—¡Es hora de vestirse! Mary aquí —gritó un hombre de la organización con audífonos y una hoja señalando a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, pero de sonrisa afable — ¡Será la persona que les dirá su turno para salir! ¡Buena suerte a todos y todas!

Los murmullos de excitación comenzaron y Robert se acercó a Yuuri y Anna con una amplia sonrisa cargando su gran estuche de maquillaje y las prendas que ocuparían ese día.

—Vamos a moverles el piso a estas personas —era una sonrisa tan depredadora, pero traviesa que Yuuri no tuvo otra opción que sonreír tímidamente.

Trataría, él trataría.

Yuuri se miró en el espejo minutos más tarde, su maquillaje lo hacía ver más salvaje de lo que él se sentía con sus ojos ahumados y grandes, un poco de brillantina en sus pómulos y en sus hombros, nt todo su torso como Robert había querido, solo una insinuación en sus clavículas y en alguna parte de sus muslos. Las luces estaban brillantes, la pantalla reproducía un video que repetía algunas partes de la rutina del participante anterior para que el público se entretuviera mientras los jueces evaluaban. Robert estaba detrás de él diciéndole algo que no alcanzaba a discernir, pero pronto las luces menguaron y era su turno.

No supo cómo caminó y llegó al centro del escenario, no supo cómo subió al tubo de pole dance, Yuuri sencillamente no supo de nada más mas que la sensación de muslos arder y estirarse, de la música que resonaba en su mente y del baile que quería salir de su cuerpo.

Él sencillamente se dejó llevar.

**Días después…**

—¡No lo puedo creer, Yuuri! —exclamó exaltado Phichit quien sonreía sin descansar y admiraba su medalla y certificado que ahora se encontraba en su pared —, ¡primer lugar! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso!

Yuuri dejó que esas palabras bañaran su corazón y lo llenaran de emoción. Por obvias razones, los padres de Yuuri y su hermana no tenían ni idea de que había ingresado a un campeonato de Pole Dance, pero no sabía cómo seguiría en secreto su segunda profesión porque se enteró ni minutos después de haber ganado que tenía un cupo para ir al Campeonato Internacional de Pole Dance que se celebraría en Suiza.

Viajaría a Suiza a bailar. Puede que no sea una compañía de ballet, que aún su nombre era el de un don nadie y que incluso con su premio en dólares su presupuesto era acotado ya que tenía que pagar por el pasaje en avión y otras cosas, pero Yuuri se sentía feliz porque por fin había ganado algo, por fin tenía un recordatorio físico que él podía llegar más allá, solo era cosa de tiempo.

—Si te conviertes en alguien súper famoso más te vale seguir siendo mi amigo.

—Por supuesto que sí, tú eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo, Phichit-kun —Yuuri le sonrió, una sonrisa solo para el menor quien se sonrojó y rio por su súbita vergüenza, mas siguió alabando el esfuerzo del japonés sin miramientos. Ambos decidieron salirse un poco de la dieta y celebrar y Vicchan corría en su pequeño departamento presa también del buen ambiente y la felicidad que emanaba su dueño.

Era hora de seguir adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es corto, pero la verdad el enfoque en este capítulo era eso mismo: no hubo problemas, Yuuri por fin encontró algo que lo hacía feliz, no tenía presiones y por fin obtuvo algo en la vida.
> 
> Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada con mi tesis D:
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> Derwyd


	5. Viral

Pasó como todo en la vida de Yuuri sucedía: impredecible, de la nada y cuando menos lo esperaba. Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba en su último año de Juilliard, tenía una tentativa oferta de una pequeña compañía en New York que le permitiría tener días libres para seguir trabajando con Phichit y un segundo estudiante que Celestino había tomado este último año para juniors. A sus 23 años, Yuuri se encontraba en su último año de colegiatura con solo dos ramos a tomar: Actuación para bailarines y Composición coreográfica para  _seniors_. El japonés no había tenido otra opción que retrasar ambas clases por tiempo, entre enseñar a Phichit, la carga académica de la escuela y su trabajo independiente como bailarín de pole dance no tenía tiempo para todo. Tras hablar con la rectora de la facultad y expresar su preocupación por no poder cumplir con todos los créditos anuales, Madam Adelaide en conjunto con Madam Irina, la rectora, decidieron que lo dejarían postergar dos clases siempre y cuando una de ellas fuera Composición coreográfica, Yuuri aceptó, no porque hubiera decidido sus ramos optativos, sino porque si por tomar la clase que ellas pedían podría dormir tranquilo, no le molestaría estudiar para esta. Claro, eso fue hasta que sus compañeros de curso se quejaron que los cupos para Composición coreográfica bajaron de 20 a 15 producto de que «alumnos que muestran promesa en el mundo artístico» tienen prioridad para postular.

Yuuri no postuló, mas decidió quedarse callado y seguir sonriendo de manera incómoda hasta que la conversación fluyó a otros temas. Este pequeño secreto se iría con él a la tumba.

Pese a todo, Yuuri estaba feliz, era su último año en la escuela, si bien no era un bailarín destacado con un contrato fijo como Lavrov o Meyers, sí podía vivir tranquilo por ahora y no sentirse presionado por dinero. Sus ahorros eran lo suficientemente estables ahora, incluso tras mudarse a un mejor departamento con dos dormitorios, uno para Phichit y otro para él. Vivir con alguien sin duda ayudaba con las cuentas. Yuuri, tras un año de trabajar en R&R Bar, por fin pudo respirar un poco más, sobre todo tras ganar bronce en el mundial de Suiza hace dos años; plata el año pasado; y este año definitivamente apostaba por oro. El dinero de los premios ayudaba a su estabilidad económica junto a el trabajo de tiempo parcial que hacía para Celestino, las ayudantías que tenía en la escuela más las noches de pole dance. Si bien Yuuri no tenía mucho tiempo libre —si es que tenía—, su vida sí poseía un propósito lo cual lo dejaba feliz, más ahora que solo tenía dos clases en la escuela y casi podía saborear la libertad.

—¡Buenos días, clase! —Drew, el profesor de Composición, entró rápidamente al estudio. En sus manos cargaba un papel que ondeaba con sus largos y veloces pasos, mientras que su sonrisa no pronosticaba nada bueno para Yuuri.

—Buenos días —fue la respuesta generalizada de la clase y pronto la tranquila y alegre atmósfera que había en la habitación cambió por una tensa y ansiosa.

—¡Les tengo una sorpresa! —no dijo nada más ni tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Esta habitación tenía un telón para el proyector y un computador que estaba resguardado bajo llave. Su mano se dirigió al telón, encendió el proyector con el control mientras esperaba que se iniciara el computador. La clase comenzó a murmurar tranquilamente y Yuuri solo atinó a tomar su botella de agua y beber pequeños sorbos para ocultar cuán nervioso la espera le producía.

No fueron más de diez minutos, pero fueron los diez minutos más largos de toda su vida. El telón solo tenía el logo de la universidad y se podía leer en la esquina la palabra «congelado». Toda el aura de misterio y felicidad de su profesor no solo comenzaba a afectarlo a él, sino al resto de la clase.

—Bien —murmuró el mayor con una amplia sonrisa —. ¿Quién apaga la luz del estudio?

Pronto solo brillaba el proyector y el telón y el logo de la Municipalidad de Nueva York estaba en el centro junto con el botón «play», era un video de YouTube.

—Presten atención.

El video solo duraba tres minutos, mas capturó la atención de todo el estudio. Era un concurso que auspiciaba la Municipalidad de Nueva York, junto a Juilliard y Harvard. Tres minutos y todos perdieron su mente de manera colectiva. Ni siquiera tenía que ser una obra propia, podían reinventar algo ya existente de manera creativa, novedosa y llamativa. Era crear una nueva versión de algo ya existente y hacerlo suyo.

Yuuri sonrió, bueno él y el resto de la clase.

—Bueno, como sabrán la cantidad de personas que se inscribirán asciende a millones, es por eso que las bases están en la página para los que quieran participar. Ahora vamos a la clase. Hoy repasaremos un poco nuestras bases y hablaré de lo que espero de ustedes este año...

Cuando Yuuri llegó a su departamento sonrió contento, como siempre, tras saber cuán lejos había llegado. No era el mejor barrio de Nueva York, pero no era tan peligroso como su anterior departamento, tenía zonas verdes y podía ver niños correr de un lado a otro, cosa que en Hills no podía ver (con suerte veía personas caminar tras cierta hora).

Phichit y Yuuri se habían acomodado increíblemente bien a su nueva vida en Nueva York y el mayor por fin podría nuevamente irse a pie a su escuela. Solo estaba a veinte minutos caminando y su departamento de 85 m2 tenía una hermosa vista al Río Hudson y, a petición de Phichit, un bar en el mismo edificio. Su pequeño hogar quedaba cerca del centro del distrito financiero, permitía mascotas y tenía una pequeña piscina en el último piso del edificio donde Phichit lo obligaba a broncearse de vez en cuando. Lo mejor, según Yuuri, era que tenía un pequeño gimnasio que podía pagar mes a mes si necesitaba quedarse en casa. Yuuri estaba dispuesto a pagar extra en los meses de invierno ya que las tormentas y nevazones a menudo cortaban las calles y no podía permitirse no hacer ejercicio cuando luchaba por mantener su peso. Si bien su dieta era sana, prefería darse de vez en cuando sus gustos y gastar las calorías extra en una hora más en el gimnasio y practicando.

De todas maneras, Yuuri sonreía cada vez que el conserje lo saludaba tras llegar. Vivía en el piso 23, departamento 2305 y el ladrido de Vicchan se escuchaba cuando sus llaves sonaban al abrir la puerta. Si era honesto, vivir mejor salía más caro y Phichit pagaba menos renta que Yuuri, pero tras vivir por años en un pequeño lugar con problemas de calefacción y solo cuatro paredes había dejado a Yuuri un poco claustrofóbico, el no poder esconderse en su pequeño departamento lo dejaba con desazón, era por ese motivo que su primera inversión era irse a vivir a un mejor lugar, uno en el cual no tendría miedo al caminar por las noches.

—¡Yuuri! —se escuchó el grito de Phichit desde la puerta de entrada. Yuuri sonrió y dejó su abrigo y zapatos en el armario que estaba a un costado de la entrada y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al living. De allí pudo ver a Phichit quien sonreía detrás de la encimera mientras que el inquieto toy poodle corría a su amo.

—Phichit-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo? — preguntó sorprendido de ver su amigo en la cocina.

—¿Qué más? ¡El almuerzo! Yuuri, ha llegado correo, te lo dejé encima de la mesa.

El tailandés siguió mezclando en la olla quién sabe qué cosa, probablemente una nueva fusión entre cocina tailandesa y estadounidense, por lo cual Yuuri lo dejó en lo suyo y caminó hasta la mesa del comedor.

Habían tres sobres, uno de los cuales ya estaba abierto y por el remitente se dio cuenta que era de los padres de Phichit. Los otros dos estaban dirigidas a él.

Dio vuelta el primer sobre para saber de quién era, mas solo le bastó leer el remitente para dejar salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—¿Yuuri?

Mas el mayor no le hizo caso y corrió a su dormitorio en dirección a su escritorio, se removió inquieto mientras esperaba a que se encendiera su laptop, mas su curiosidad no dio más y abrió la carta antes de confirmar la información con su correo. Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y leyó superficialmente el título del documento y los distintos documentos anexos.

> **CAPITOL RECORDS**
> 
> **RG. U.S. PAT & TM. OFF.**
> 
> Nos gustaría extender una solicitud para que el bailarín YUURI KATSUKI, VISA no. 17##14, domiciliado en 250 W. 50th St., New York, New York 10019, Dpto. 2305, se presente el día 21 de septiembre a las 09:30 AM en...

Yuuri siguió leyendo sin importarle toda la formalidad hasta llegar a la parte que más le interesaba:

> ... audición para el video musical de uno de nuestros artistas con la finalidad de hacer un contrato a largo plazo vinculable entre ambas partes a menos que una de estas decida lo contrario. Dicho contrato se discutirá siempre y cuando exista un interés mutuo de ambas partes en firmar…

Una audición para ser parte de un video musical. ¿Por qué él? La laptop de Yuuri por fin encendió por completo y Yuuri no desestimó en buscar la discografía y vio en el sitio web oficial que estaban buscando bailarines, pero las audiciones eran en esa semana, Yuuri tenía por lo menos dos más para preparar una rutina.

Respiró profundamente buscando tranquilizarse y no le sorprendió ver a Phichit mirando en el marco de su puerta con preocupación. Yuuri le sonrió y su amigo no esperó en tirarse en su cama esperando el momento en el cual el japonés hablaría de qué lo tenía tan incómodo.

Mas Yuuri siguió buscando en la página, buscó opiniones de otros bailarines que ya habían realizado la audición y los estudios de los cuales la empresa estaba reclutando, pero Yuuri seguía sin entender por qué él.

Esta vez, después de diez minutos y más calmado, volvió a leer el sobre con los documentos. El primero era la invitación oficial que contenía la jerga legal y al final, entre paréntesis casi como una información anexa, leyó que Madam Christine y Monsieur Stéphane lo habían recomendado y mandado videos de su trabajo, y no solo de su trabajo en la escuela, sino de su trabajo que él creía «secreto» en el bar.

Yuuri sintió el calor ardiente en su rostro y gimió como un perro herido sobresaltando un poco a Phichit.

—¡¿Yuuri?!

—¡¿Por qué, Phichit-kun?! —y fue allí cuando el menor perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y asaltó los documentos que Yuuri tenía en sus manos y procedió a leer a una velocidad sorprendente.

—¡Yuuri, felicidades!

—¡Ni siquiera sé si iré!

—Irás, aunque te tenga que obligar. Yuuri, esto es sorprendente, una  _invitación_  para audicionar, si eso no es que te regalen un trabajo no sé qué podría serlo. ¡Por supuesto que tienes que ir!

—Phichit, tengo que ir a Los Angeles, no puedo...

—¡Ah ah ah! —lo cortó el menor sin miramientos —, si tus profesores te recomendaron, estoy más que seguro que te dejarán ir, además, la empresa cubre los pasajes por hacerte viajar. Yuuri, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ya hablamos de esto.

Yuuri suspiró y asintió indeciso, no sabía qué hacer. Yuuri, por sobretodo, le gustaba bailar, le encantaba el escenario, las luces, los distintos trajes que se tenía que poner, los músculos tensos y ardientes, la sensación de no poder respirar muy bien tras una ardua presentación, a Yuuri le gustaba bailar por sobre todas las cosas, mas no podía evitar sentirse un poco descolocado que sus sueños de bailar para una compañía estuvieran cada vez más lejos. No quería que nadie lo malentendiera, aprender nuevas disciplinas como danza moderna o contemporánea era genial, era una nueva sensación crear algo tan innovador y admiraba a toda persona que lo hiciera —Yuuri mismo había decidido aprender un poco de break dance por eso mismo—. De hecho, Yuuri había ido hace pocos meses atrás a la final de World Of Dance con uno de sus compañeros de Juilliard y se había asombrado por la flexibilidad y fuerza muscular de todos los bailarines, era sorprendente ver cómo el cuerpo podía evolucionar de tal manera. Y si después asistió a algunos talleres porque le sorprendió ver la fortaleza de todos los bailarines era otra cosa.

El punto era que Yuuri estaba a un paso más cerca de vivir de lo que más amaba: bailar, pero estaba un paso más lejos de la danza clásica que el ballet le había enseñado.

¿Qué hacer?

—Yuuri, no porque por ahora prefieras hacer esto signifique más tarde no puedas hacer lo otro. Sí, te puede costar un montón más, pero uno se arrepiente de no tomar oportunidades como esta. Lo bueno de estudiar Danza, como tú, es que no estudiaste solo una, no como alguno de tus compañeros. Sabes por lo menos 10 tipos de danza. Solo, procura tomar una decisión de la que no te arrepientas mañana.

Phichit decidió guardar silencio cuando vio el rostro compungido de Yuuri, de nada servía presionarlo pese a que el menor sabía que esta era una oportunidad de oro para su mejor amigo, era Yuuri quien tenía que darse cuenta y tomar la decisión, no él.

—En 10 minutos estará listo el almuerzo, te llamaré cuando tenga todo servido —dijo un poco más animado al tailandés tratando de aliviar el ambiente un poco. Yuuri solo asintió y suspiró. El de piel morena salió un poco enojado consigo mismo, sabía que presionar al japonés no resultaría en nada bueno, pero ya no quedaba nada más que hacer. Cerró la puerta del mayor para dejarlo pensar, total, tenía hasta el viernes para tomar una decisión.

Era jueves y Yuuri aún no se decidía, tenía ojeras en sus ojos y su piel estaba más pálida de lo que era habitual.

Vicchan dormitaba en su pecho, su teléfono yacía en su mano mientras revisaba el Instagram de sus amigos, había llamado a su madre días atrás preguntando cosas de manera sutil, mas todo lo que dijo su madre era «lo que lo hiciera más feliz». ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

Quiso rodar en su cama, pero Vicchan previno su crisis con su sola presencia. Yuuri no tenía ni idea qué hacer, claro, hasta que su teléfono sonó.

Minako-sensei.

Dios, ¿cómo se le pudó haber olvidado? O tal vez no, la mente de Yuuri trabajaba de maneras misteriosas para todo el mundo, en un momento él podía estar bien y tras un segundo de pensar  _nuevamente_  algo y llegar a la conclusión más alocada e impropia, pero que él creía era verdad, dejaba un desastre emocional a su paso.

Justo como ahora.

—Minako —murmuró en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, solo la luz de su teléfono iluminaba un poco de su rostro, mientras que Minako lo miró casi agotada.

—Cuando Hiroko me llamó hace días para preguntarme qué estaba mal contigo supuse que tenía que ver con la escuela. ¿Qué pasó? Y no me hagas llamar a tu amigo para sacarle la información que estoy muy segura me dará antes de siquiera decirle hola.

Yuuri sonrió de manera inquieta, de ninguna manera se sentía cómodo con la situación, pero en el momento que vio la mirada de suave aceptación por parte de su profesora de toda la vida, Yuuri simplemente habló por lo que parecieron horas, dedicando cada segundo a cada minúscula cosa que podría salir mal, que él podría hacer mal, su propio sufrimiento personal de «Un millón de desastres causador por Yuuri Katsuki. Tomo I».

Minako pareciera querer decir otra cosa antes de negar con su cabeza un poco y suspiró.

—Realmente no veo el problema. Tú quieres vivir de la danza. ¿Te importa mucho la disciplina?

—N-no lo sé… Yo...

—Porque si te quieres meter al ballet solo por una extraña sensación de gratitud, lo estás haciendo por los motivos equivocados. Yuuri, no me malinterpretes, adoro el ballet, lo haría todo de igual manera si renaciera, pero hay cosas que nunca pude experimentar que tú si lo estás haciendo. ¿Salsa? En mis años nos enseñaron que ese era el «baile de los desesperados», de aquellas personas que no pudieron entrar al ballet y se conformaron otra cosa. Ahora, te vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Importa qué tipo de danza estés haciendo para ser feliz?

Yuuri se quedó en silencio y suspiró.

—No lo sé —murmuró como respuesta, todo era tan confuso, toda esta situación era sorpresiva.

—¿No sabes o no quieres decírmelo? De todas formas, me tengo que ir. Llámame si necesitas algo, no te quedes encerrado en tu mente todo el tiempo, Yuuri. ¿Cómo te podemos ayudar si no preguntas de manera directa?

Recriminó suavemente Minako antes de que se despidieran. Yuuri miró la pantalla de su teléfono hasta que se fue a negro y solo entraba un poco de luz a través de sus cortinas. Yuuri suspiró profundamente y volvió a desbloquear su teléfono, presionó el ícono del correo y se fue a borradores en pocos segundos, donde se encontraba el primer borrador como respuesta a la invitación.

Su respuesta era escueta, casi dolorosamente escueta. La borró y la volvió escribir, en total solo tenía dos palabras más, no era mucho mejor que la anterior en ese sentido, pero el mensaje era completamente distinto del anterior. Yuuri presionó enviar antes de que nacieran más sentimientos encontrados.

Y si Phichit dos semanas después lo tuvo que arrastrar al aeropuerto era otra historia, una más amena y chistosa. Por ahora, Yuuri se enfocaría en los desafíos que tenía hasta ahora.

* * *

**6 meses después**.  **Teatro Municipal de Nueva York. 22 de enero**.

Lo había logrado, después de meses de espera y posteriores audiciones, Yuuri había logrado llegar a la final del concurso junto con tres otros compañeros o, mejor dicho, otro compañero y un equipo de baile que otro alumno de Juilliard tenía. Al final solo eran 20 personas/equipos, solo veinte cupos, un receso de cinco minutos entre una actuación y otra, pero había llegado al final y le sorprendía.

Yuuri había decidido irse por su mejor habilidad pulida: pole dance, y había dado resultados, maravillosos si contaba con que un juez se había llorado al final de su presentación.  _Llorado_. Yuuri tuvo que ir puliendo su presentación a medida que avanzaba y sin dudas tuvo que contactarse con un abogado para hacer todo esto posible, pero si había algo por lo cual Yuuri Katsuki era conocido era ser obstinado a más no poder.

Su traje le quedaba como una segunda piel y, como siempre, gran parte de él estaba desnudo, unos pequeños shorts ceñidos de color oscuro, tuvo que pedirle un favor a un compañero de trabajo de R&R Bar para que pintara su cuerpo, Neil había mezclado su profesión de ser pintor corporal con el pole dance y le quedaba de maravilla con sus atrevidos diseños.

— _Azul es tu color_  —le había dicho hace meses cuando se preparó para el segundo corte —.  _Te dejaré todo un casanova, Katsuki._

— _No un casanova_  —replicó con una tímida sonrisa—,  _quiero ser un príncipe con el corazón roto_.

Yuuri suspiró mientras otra persona pasaba al escenario. Había bailes en los cuales la gente se llegaba a parar del asiento para aplaudir, mientras que otros eran más reservados. El turno de Yuuri estaba entre la mitad, tenía que tratar de hacerlos olvidar a todos los previos bailes y dejarlos tan asombrados que para los que vieran después fueran solo un recuerdo gris en sus memorias.

Era su momento, no había espacio para errores, tenía que hacerlo por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto hasta el momento, pero aún más...

—Después de ellos sales tú, Katsuki —el japonés asintió al asistente de escenario quien hablaba rápidamente por el auricular organizando el evento tras bambalinas.

Yuuri, Yuuri tenía que hacerlo por su inspiración. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

Era el momento de dar las gracias.

—Sigues, Katsuki. Tres minutos, están acomodando tu escenografía.

Las cortinas se cerraron, Yuuri miró como corrían para quitar la poca escenografía de los otros participantes para colocar la suya. Dos largos caños de pole dance fijos, un suelo que asemejaba nieve y un profundo telón de un bosque al anochecer.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Un minuto.

Yuuri extendió un poco los músculos, los relajó y subió el caño hasta quedar a la mitad. Era un caño mucho más alto que el que estaba acostumbrado, pero no había entrenado 6 meses esta rutina por nada. Se la sabía de memoria siquiera antes de pensarla en traspasarla a pole dance.

—10 segundos. Todos fuera.

Respiró y cerró los ojos mientras las cortinas se abrían e inconscientemente extendió su cuerpo como alcanzando el público. Tomo su posición inicial y cuando la música se escuchó reverberar por todo el estadio Yuuri dejó su mente ir. Era solo él y este dolor que no lo dejaba vivir.

Cuando Yuuri Katsuki abrió los ojos con sus músculos temblorosos, sudor corriendo por su espalda, con su respiración elaborada lo que menos espero ver y escuchar fue un silencio absoluto del teatro. Su respiración era elaborada y se incomodó porque sin sus lentes no podía ver tan bien, pero hizo una leve reverencia agradeciendo el tiempo y salió con toda la dignidad que pudo.

Antes de salir, escuchó el grito de Phichit entre el público sin vergüenza, con voz quebrada y un aplauso que solo reverberó en todo el lugar.

Cuando Yuuri llegó tras bambalinas agotado y temeroso por su actuación, el teatro completo aplaudía. Bueno, por lo menos lo aplaudían.

Yuuri suspiró agradecido, no lo había hecho tan mal.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, mas no quería moverse de su cama, estaba agotado tras la última semana, merecía un descanso, pero las notificaciones no cedían así que no le quedó otra cosa más que rodar de su cama en busca de su teléfono que se encontraba ya cargado en su mesa de noche.

El quejido de un perro lo hizo detenerse por un momento y acarició la cabeza de su peludo amigo con cariño.

—Lo siento, pero si no veo qué es me matan. Espero que no sean memes —masculló por lo bajo y estiró su brazo para desconectar el teléfono y abrir las notificaciones. Tenía un montón, pero todas eran sobre lo mismo, así que abrió la que decía «sitio oficial» que lo llevó a un canal de YouTube.

> **【** **Yuuri Katsuki** **】** **Oro en Pole Dance realiza un Cover de FS** **【** **Stammi Vicino (Stay Close to Me)** **】** **de Viktor Nikiforov en Nueva York (Link)**

Y en la introducción del video la sencilla premisa de «parte de un concurso de la Municipalidad de Nueva York, derechos reservados».

Cuando Viktor presionó el botón «play», no sabía qué era lo que le esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry :P
> 
> Gracias por todos sus comentarios, sé que me he demorado un montón, pero ya saben cómo es la vida. Y apareció Viktor, ¿quién lo hubiera sospechado? Yo no, pensé en hacer este un capítulo más centrado en cómo Yuuri consiguió un Stammi Vicino en Pole Dance, pero Viktor decidió que ya era mucho tiempo sin su Yuuri.
> 
> Por otro lado, me gustaría saber lo siguiente... hablando de otra cosa, he estado pensando (why?) en hacer un crossover de Haikyuu!/Harry Potter (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ, ¿qué les parece? sería un one-shot y del largo de Hanakotoba (10K+). El punto es que no me puedo decidir en la pairing (;•͈́༚•͈̀) Tobio fue dibujado para que Harry lo moleste ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧, o Tooru/Harry, Wakatoshi/Harry... Incluso he pensando en un Yuu/Harry Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑) (Why this is so hard, Yisus)... ¿Qué opinan ustedes, mis queridos lectores?
> 
> Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, adoro leerlos.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> -Derwyd


	6. Fama

Yuuri Katsuki tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo… Él nunca pensó por un resquicio de tiempo que las consecuencias de hacer un  _cover_  de  _Stammi vicino_ llegaría a darle tanta fama a nivel artístico. Claro, Yuuri seguía siendo una persona más en el mundo cuando caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, pero su vida en los círculos donde él se manejaba había dado un giro inesperado y todo estalló tras ese video.

¿Quién no reconocería a Viktor Nikiforov? Incluso personas que no tenían ni idea lo que era el patinaje artístico habían visto al patinador en la publicidad de Adidas, Calvin Klein, Prada, y Armani. Sin mencionar que su rostro aparecía recurrentemente en la revista de deportistas más atractivos una vez al año desde que este cumplió los veinte.

Ya sea por su profesión o porque Viktor era un rostro cotizado por marcas de diseñador más relevantes de todos los tiempos, era imposible que el  _cover_  que hizo Yuuri no tuviera una reacción, pero él —inocentemente— pensó que todo sería más o menos similar a lo que ya había estado viviendo: invitaciones para audicionar en algún video de un famoso, algunas compañías lo llamaban para invitarlo a ser parte de una producción en específico y Yuuri por fin podría respirar más tranquilos en temas monetarios. Lo que no espero fue que su teléfono no paró de sonar por dos semanas seguidas.

Dos semanas donde los números desconocidos se apilaban bajo la etiqueta de «llamadas perdidas», su correo estaba rebosando de correos de organizaciones de baile, compañías y quién sabe qué más y cuando pisaba Juilliard había compañeros de baile que lo miraban cuchicheando mientras caminaba.

Yuuri nunca se había sentido tan observado en su vida.

—¡Yuuri, correspondencia! —y eso era lo otro. Desde ese día, no paraban de llegarle cartas pidiéndole que trabajara para quién sabe qué otra empresa. Toda esta situación lo hacía sentirse tenso, sentía casi que no podía respirar producto de la presión que sus pares y desconocidos ponían sobre sus hombros —... ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué estás haciendo allí?

Phichit se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo por unos segundos, Yuuri estaba escondido y enrollado en una manta, no podía verle ni un pelo, pero sí podía escuchar los ligeros quejidos y gemidos que hacía el mayor.

—Yuuri... —Phichit suspiró profundamente y dejó de lado las cartas que le habían llegado a su amigo en el escritorio del japonés para posteriormente caminar a la cama donde Yuuri se había «escondido».

El tailandés no podía creer que Yuuri, pese a todo el tiempo que pasó (como dos semanas), seguía tratando de esconder el sol con un dedo.

—Vamos, Yuuri, no te puedo ayudar si te sigues escondiendo. Sabes que no es necesario que tengas siquiera que aceptar alguna de las ofertas que te están dando, ¿cierto? —Phichit luchó con las mantas que envolvían a su mejor amigo quien rodaba y gemía descontento en la oscuridad de su habitación.

—... Phichit-kun —susurraba cuando ambos se agotaron del tira y afloja y lo único que hizo Phichit fue lanzarse sobre el montículo que era Yuuri y se dedicó a esperar —... ¿Por qué a mí?

Phichit suspiró profundamente... Era difícil a veces vivir con una persona con problemas de autoestima y ansiedad, a veces, Phichit solo quería que Yuuri entendiera  _por fin_  lo maravilloso que él era, trabajaba duro para ser el mejor, era un buen amigo, atractivo (aunque él lo negara) y tenía la personalidad más cándida que Phichit había encontrado en una persona. Incluso con todo eso, el menor sabía que había cosas que no podía obligar a aceptar al mayor, él tendría que darse cuenta por sí mismo.

—Tu sabes lo que opino de ti, Yuuri —murmuró deslizándose de su mejor amigo y en un rápido movimiento los envolvió a ambos en la manta que Yuuri tenía sobre sí. Le sonrió al mayor ante su rostro de sorpresa, mas el japonés no le dijo nada dado que lo único que hizo Phichit fue esconderse del mundo con Yuuri —... Sabes, ¿por qué no das un paso a la vez? Es obvio que quieres bailar, ¿cierto? —Yuuri asintió tímidamente ante sus palabras —, también es obvio que necesitas descansar un tiempo —Yuuri volvió a asentir. ¿Cuán patético era que el japonés siquiera había ingresado al mundo laboral como tal y ya necesitara vacaciones?

—Pero necesito trabajar, si no lo hago de inmediato, todos se olvidarán de mí y no quiero que eso pase —susurró triste el mayor —, por lo menos eso es lo que me recomendó Madam Christine...

—Bueno... —Phichit le sonrió a Yuuri cegadoramente y comenzó a decir su plan maestro — He hablado con Celestino y él dice que ahora que demostraste tu valía te puede pagar más por las clases de ballet que nos das, además, lo convencí para que me ayudaras a armar mi coreografía para la Grand Prix.

Phichit dejó de hablar y espero a que Yuuri analizara palabra por palabra.

—¿La Grand Prix?, pero Phichit, tú… ¡Felicidades! —el tailandés se rio y asintió. Este año por fin el menor había sido invitado al evento y no podía estar más feliz por su trabajo continuo.

—¡Ajá! Así que, sé que esto te dará tiempo para respirar. Además, puedes seguir dándonos clases de ballet y allí ya tendrás dos entradas de dinero. A parte... Bueno, no me retes, pero Capitol Records te quiere volver a contratar aún más ya que ahora eres famoso y eso servirá para que más personas vean los videos musicales, sé que sigues ganando regalías porque uno de los videos que hiciste con esa cantante está ahora entre los más vistos en YouTube… ¿No me dijiste que te gustó trabajar con ellos, que te trataron bien? Creo que deberías aceptar, ellos fueron amables cuando te dio un ataque de ansiedad en medio de las grabaciones así que no tendrás que preocuparte por eso y eso servirá para que sigas en los medios. Podrías hacer eso por mientras, de por sí no tienes que trabajar mucho si vas a estar de manera independiente, además, así podrás irte de vacaciones por un tiempo a Japón y visitar a tu familia.

Para Yuuri, esa fue una clara señal para que Yuuri fuera a hablar con su familia porque no había manera que ahora no supieran que había estado haciendo  _pole dance_  para poder pagar su colegiatura.

—Sí… Creo que tienes razón. Además, creo que realmente debería contratar a un manager, por lo menos para que me ayude a organizar todo esto.

Hubo una corta pausa y luego Phichit decidió atacar a Yuuri con cosquillas, sus risas reverberaron en su departamento y podían ser escuchadas desde el pasillo del piso 23.

Ϫ

—¡Corte! —fue el grito del director mediante un megáfono.

Casi como si fueran marionetas, todas las personas en el set dejaron sus posturas y tomaron un amplio suspiro. Algunos se fueron directamente a buscar un poco de agua, otros a los estilistas, mas Yuuri decidió simplemente caminar al lugar donde le retocarían el maquillaje porque había sudado más de la cuenta haciendo esa escena.

—Agotador, ¿no es así? —y a su lado lo seguía Helena, la cantante que lo había contratado hace meses para ser parte de sus videos. Ella tenía una voz maravillosa y, ahora, era una de las cantantes más cotizadas.

El japonés asintió y le sonrió tímidamente.

Desde su conversación con Phichit hace unos meses, Yuuri había decidido hacerle caso. El japonés había aceptado la oferta de Celestino y además había aceptado el contrato con Capitol Records para seguir durante dos años más siendo el bailarín principal de Helena en los videos, videos que generalmente lo enfocaban a él durante su duración y, de vez en cuando, a Helena mientras él bailaba. Ver el producto final siempre dejaba un aire de satisfacción en Yuuri, porque ahora todo era una tortura reiterativa. Todos tenían que estar perfectamente coordinados para que todo se viera maravilloso, por lo cual había una persona exclusivamente quien cantaba los tiempos para que así todos se pudieran coordinar.

—Aja, eso y no puedo creer que sude tanto por tan poco.

—Son los focos —le decía Helena con una sonrisa, a lo que Yuuri asintió. Tenían por lo menos cinco grandes focos apuntándolos en todo momento para dar la luz adecuada, supuso que ser parte del «jet set» no era tan increíble como él creía. Yuuri pensó si Viktor sufriría de lo mismo cuando tenía que hacer publicidad para Adidas o una que otra marca.

—Dímelo a mí. Después de esto tengo que ir a una entrevista y eso significa más maquillaje, más cámaras y más luces. Tú por lo menos te vas a casa.

—¡Por fin! —dejo escapar Yuuri, mas luego se sonrosó de inmediato —… ¡No! D-digo, n-no es que me moleste estar aquí —admitió en un susurro —... p-pero...

—¡Yuuri! No seas tímido, sé a lo que te refieres —lo cortaba Helena con una sonrisa —. Esto es agotador y supongo que para ti es un poco más complicado, ¿no es así? —le susurraba de vuelta con sus labios carmesí producto del labial  _cherry pop_ y su peluca negra que cubría parte de su rostro.

—Sí… Gracias —ambos sonrieron cómplices mientras se sentaban en sus respectivas sillas y esperaban que los maquillistas hicieran lo suyo.

El director y productor del video estaban mirando atentamente la pantalla revisando la secuencia, mientras que el resto del plantel hacían lo que debían estar haciendo.

Phichit había tenido razón cuando dijo que a Yuuri le convenía comenzar a trabajar con personas que ya conocía. Helena había sido comprensiva cuando la primera vez en el segundo rodaje, Yuuri había tenido un ataque de ansiedad producto de los gritos del director a su persona, él no se había estado sintiendo bien, mas no quería fallar en la segunda de tres grabaciones que tenía agendada y todo se volvió caótico.

Ella había sido la voz de la razón cuando Yuuri le comentó casi adolorido que no se sentía muy bien desde el comienzo y, desde allí, Helena había pasado de una compañera de trabajo agradable a una querida amiga.

—¿Vas a poder filmar el siguiente clip? Sé que te hicieron firmar un contrato por dos años —Helena le sonrió beatíficamente y pronto ambos cayeron en una amena conversación.

—No a menos que lo corran. Tengo que ir con Phichit a un torneo de patinaje y las fechas topan.

—Oh, tu patinador. ¿Y cómo va esa coreografía?

—Bien —dijo Yuuri con una suave sonrisa —, Phichit trabaja duro y está tratando de agregar a sus habilidades otro salto con dificultad 4, eso es lo más alto que existe hasta ahora en el patinaje sobre hielo —explicó un poco más para que Helena comprendiera cuán difícil era el trabajo que hacía su mejor amigo.

—¡Increíble! —dijo emocionada para luego beber de su agua —, espero algún día poder ir contigo a uno de esos espectáculos. ¿No hay uno en Estados Unidos?

—Sí,  _Skate America_ , pero a Phichit no le tocó acá este año, se rotan los torneos para calificar, pero creo que igual podríamos ir a «ver la competencia» —agregó con un tono más travieso, ese era el Yuuri que no salía en muchas ocasiones.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Vamos juntos! Hablaré con mi manager para que nos busque fechas y asientos, quiero relajarme un poco, ¿sabes?

Y luego siguieron hablando hasta que el descanso terminó y tuvieron que volver a grabar. Helena no tenía muchas escenas en el vídeo, sino más bien apariciones estratégicamente escogidas para que sus fans se emocionaran al verla. De hecho, la persona que más aparecía en el video era el mismo Yuuri quien parecía casi otra persona con el maquillaje que tenía. La vez pasada solo había bailado con unos shorts que Phichit había insistido eran  _booty pants_. Habían sido negros y desde el nacimiento de su cuello hasta medio abdomen y parte de sus hombros habían sido pintados negro contrastando con lo nívea de su piel.

Sus ojos los habían dejado con lo que Phichit le informó eran  _smoky eyes_  en todo negro. En un principio Yuuri pensó que lo estaban disfrazando de la muerte, pero al parecer sus fans —sí, ahora tenía de esos— habían babeado por la contradicción de su figura.

Yuuri no entendía nada.

Ahora todo era más colorido. Intentaron replicar de una manera más sensual —según su maquillista— el  _look_  que tuvo en el campeonato que ganó en la municipalidad. Sus hombros y parte de sus bíceps estaban pintados en azules, púrpuras y dorados más brillantina, mucha brillantina. Solo en la zona vertical de sus ojos replicaban esas mismas tonalidades y parte de sus piernas y espalda. Si le preguntaban a Yuuri, él no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo su estilista y maquillista, pero de vez en cuando los escucharía murmurar «hermoso» y «Dios siento que estoy cometiendo un pecado al tocar» y la gente lo miraba raro cuando salía de su esquina para ponerse enfrente de la cámara.

Al principio Yuuri pensó que estaban hablando de otra persona, mas Helena le había dicho que era todo él, Yuuri nunca se había sonrojado tanto en su vida,  _tanto_  que tuvieron que maquillarlo nuevamente para tratar de bajar su rojez.

Ahora trataba de ponerse los audífonos si iba a maquillarse solo.

—Sabes, mi último single con Aran ha tenido mucho éxito y nos están pidiendo que hagamos pronto ese video. El punto es que no quiero aparecer —admitió Helena sin remordimientos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Bueno, Aran es mi amigo así que no le molesta, pero como ahora eres una miniestrella, Yuuri, estaba él esperando en poder hacerlo contigo.

—¿No que la última canción es sobre una tórrida historia de amor? —la voz de Yuuri era dudosa y casi temblorosa, tanto que a Helena no le quedó de otra que reír.

—Sí, pero Yuuri, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, después de todo el contrato solo es para mí firma. Aran es otra cosa.

Cuando Phichit llegó nuevamente a Nueva York, Phichit pegó el grito en el cielo ante esto y le dijo que no le hablaría nunca más si no le conseguía un autógrafo de Aran Jarwar y dejarían de ser mejores amigos.

Ϫ

—¡Chriiiiis! —el patinador suizo sonrió ante el grito que escuchó desde el otro lado del estadio. Pronto, en su visión entro no otro que Viktor quien con su cabellera plateada y actitud infantil alegró y complicó la situación de un momento a otro.

—Viktor —saludó de vuelta mientras dejaba ser abrazado por el ruso y devolvía el cariño de la misma forma mientras dejaba sus manos rumiar por el cuerpo del mayor —, veo que has estado entrenando aún más, Viktor —dijo sin temor cuando sus manos agarraron el trasero del mayor.

—¡Tengo competencia, Chris! —se quejó el mayor mientras de un simple y sencillo movimiento, Viktor sacó su Iphone y mostró la última foto del que había pasado a ser la obsesión del ruso.

En Instagram, Viktor tenía la foto del que ahora Chris conocía y reconocería siempre como Yuuri Katsuki, el pole dancer que él y Viktor habían ido a ver el año pasado cuando estuvieron en Suiza. El rubio había ido porque estaba tomando clases de pole y su profesor le había comentado que este año el campeonato se celebraría en su país. Chris nunca pasaba por alto la posibilidad de conocer a nuevas y sensuales personas, sobre todo su podían bailar pole dance.

Viktor, siendo su mejor amigo y compañero de travesuras, había tomado vacaciones justo esas semanas para poder acompañarlo porque estaba curioso, pero lo que comenzó como una divertida salida amistosa y mucho alcohol de celebración terminó con un increíblemente sediento Viktor por el pobre japonés. Ahora, después de meses, Chris casi había convencido a Viktor que olvidara al nipón quien no lo había llamado al otro día pese a que el ruso había escrito su número en alguna parte, mas tras el viral de hace unos meses, de un Yuuri bailando  _Stammi vicino_  de todas las malditas canciones había azuzado a Viktor de una manera increíble.

«Es una señal», había dicho al comienzo, «Yuuri quiere que lo vaya a ver», pero habían estado en medio de la competencia y Viktor no había ido porque Yakov se lo había prohibido.

— _C'est naze!*_  —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Chris al ver que el Instagram no de Yuuri, sino de un famoso lo tenía como foto.

 

 

> **Aran+J**  Aquí con el mejor  **Yu_Katsuki**  #Datenight #beau.

¡Increíble! Eso sí que Chris no se lo esperaba. En la foto, Yuuri salía con el famoso cantante Aran, ¿cómo demonios había pasado eso? En ella el japonés lucía sonrosado y con una tímida sonrisa en la selfie que estaba tomando el cantante, quien ya tenía un brazo envuelto en el otro hombre y sonreía coquetamente a la cámara.

— _Je n'en crois pas mes yeux!_ * Viktor, ¿cómo pasó esto? —preguntó el suizo mientras tomaba el teléfono de su amigo y se paseaba por las fotos de Instagram del cantante. Tenía un montón, pero era notable que de vez en cuando aparecería nuevamente el japonés primero con una sonrisa forzada, para luego dar paso a la sonrisa más inocente y sencilla que haya visto en su vida.

—¡¿No es así?! Al parecer mi querido Yuuri firmó contrato con una disquera y tiene que hacer videos y allí conoció a ese…  _le bâtard*_. Y yo que me vi ese video, ¿te lo mostré,  _da*_? Uno en que mi Yuuri mostraba sus hermosas curvas y...

Chris recordaba ese video perfectamente bien, sobretodo porque ahora podía organizar un poco lo que había pasado. El ruso había estado acosando al japonés por más de un año ya, pero nunca tenía la valentía para contactarlo ni siquiera por mandarle un mensaje por SNS. Chris hubiera dicho palabras como «solo te está usando» y «estás perdiendo el tiempo», pero él había estado allí conociendo al japonés con Viktor y sabía cuándo veía a una persona honesta.

Chris dudaba que alguien diría cosas vergonzosas por un recostón, sobre todo porque el japonés había dicho cosas como « _eres mi musa, Viktorrrr_ » y « _¡Ven a vivir conmigo, Viktorr! Ahh… pero tienes que traer a Makkachin o si no, no te dejo entrar… ¡así podrá ser amigo de mi Vicchan! ¿Sabías que Vicchan se llama Vicchan porque pensé en ti? ¡Es corto de Viktor en japonés!..._ ». Ni Chris podría sobrevivir tanta ternura y Viktor, quien había estado deprimido y estresado, solo pudo caer terriblemente enamorado del ebrio nipón quien lo hizo bailar hasta las tantas de la madrugada como celebración de su oro.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora,  _Mon Chèr_?* —preguntó el rubio mientras devolvía el teléfono a un Viktor quien lo miraba atentamente.

Ambos habían decidido participar en el mismo show de patinaje sobre hielo, así podrían estar una semana juntos, descansar y hacer dinero en el proceso.

—¡Soy un hombre con un propósito ahora, Chris! —enfatizó el mayor mientras sus ojos brillaban de la excitación y concentración.

—¿Y eso que significa,  _ChouChou_?* —Chris sería el primero en admitir que él era un romántico de corazón y sabía que si Viktor quería enamorar a alguien él lo lograría. De todas maneras, el suizo no creía que el japonés tuviera mucha opción.

—Creo que es hora de recordarle a mi Yuuri quién es el hombre más sexy del mundo —dijo con un guiño —, Gucci me pidió hacer publicidad nuevamente. Además, escuché que mi Yuuri está de coreógrafo con el nuevo patinador tailandés, al parecer son amigos e irá a algunos de sus cualificaciones. Chris, necesito tu ayuda.

Que no se diga que Christophe Giacometti no ayudaba al necesitado. Viktor Nikiforov era una mezcla entre patético y algo que Chris solo catalogaría como  _thirsty_.

—Lo que sea que necesites,  _Ma puce_ , lo que sea —y luego solo le guiñó el ojo.

Ϫ

—No creo que el triple flip te dé lo que necesites. Phichit, ¿cómo está tu triple axel? —inquirió Yuuri desde el otro lado del hielo.

—Bien, pero depende qué es lo que quieres hacer con él —dijo algo dudoso el tailandés —, necesitaré cambiar la entrada si quieres cambiarlo por el triple axel.

—Mhm… ¿Qué te parece algo así? Creo que le dará lo que estamos buscando a tu coreografía.

Sin más dudas, Yuuri se alejó de Phichit un poco y comenzó a patinar desde media rutina hasta llegar a la parte que el menor estaba peleando, una maravillosa serie de pasos, un Ina Bauer y luego, casi como si se tratara de nada, Yuuri se preparó para saltar un triple axel. Era hermoso cómo Yuuri patinaba, casi bailando entre un elemento y otro.

—¡Eso quiero hacerlo yo! —gritó entusiasmado cuando Yuuri llegó a su lado.

—Inténtalo, sé que el Bauer es tu debilidad, no eres tan flexible como yo, pero eso es algo en lo cual podremos trabajar si puedes hacer la entrada como corresponde.

Phichit asintió entusiasmado y comenzó a patinar, no sin antes escuchar el teléfono de Yuuri sonar en sus pantalones. De reojo, el tailandés miró el suspiró de su amigo y lo vio teclear en su teléfono para luego guardarlo, el menor no dijo mucho de aquello. Hace unos dos meses, el japonés lo había sorprendido cuando le dijo que Aran lo había invitado a salir y él había aceptado tímidamente.

—No puedo creer que engañes tus posters de Viktor de esta manera, Yuuri —le había dicho ese mismo día con una gran sonrisa, aunque él estaba feliz de que su amigo por fin tuviera algo de acción.

—Solo será una cena, no creo que dé para más...

Una cena se había transformado en dos, luego en tardes de cine, luego en citas a almorzar, un fin de semana juntos y ahora, Yuuri tenía un novio.

Phichit patinó nuevamente al centro de la pista y Yuuri dejó todo de lado para prestarle atención. El otro no sabía lo que estaba mal, pero no presionaría a su amigo a decirle cosas para las cuales no estaba preparado.

Yuuri, por otra parte, dejó salir un suspiro mientras miraba a su amigo comenzar su rutina desde el inicio para tener una imagen general de cómo iba el programa, la sonrisa del tailandés y su energía vibraba de su cuerpo pese a no haber música en los parlantes, Phichit sonreía y reía mientras pensaba en su rutina, cosa que hacía a Yuuri sonreír como respuesta.  _The King and The Skater_ era claramente el tema principal de Phichit y su felicidad mientras lo patinaba era evidente.

Incluso así, su mente no pudo dejar de pensar en el mensaje que le acababa de llegar. «Vienes?», no era nada extraordinario, nada del otro mundo, nada por lo que sentirse temeroso, pero Yuuri sabía lo que sucedería, era una de los temas constantes que tenía con Aran pese a estar saliendo por poco menos de dos meses.

Sexo.

Yuuri era una persona tímida y pese a que su ahora recién fanaticada le decía que él era perfecto, Yuuri sabía que eso era una mentira, maquillaje y Photoshop eran herramientas para ocultar imperfecciones, para ocultar marcas de acné, estrías, varices, celulitis y quién sabe qué otra cosa más.

Yuuri odiaba las marcas de estrías en sus muslos y caderas, era muestra de que tenía problemas para mantener su peso y cuando lo maquillaban y lo dejaban como el medio lo quería sentía cuán imperfecto era… Y ahora que salía con Aran, perfecto Aran con una sonrisa devastadora, pestañas largas, ojos grandes y piel perfecta, todo en él hacía sentir a Yuuri imperfecto y no digno.

Lo peor de todo es que Aran ya lo había visto completamente desnudo (malditas filmación de un video hace meses), él ya lo había tocado —quizás no de una forma completamente sexual, pero incluso así conocía el cuerpo del nipón—, él ya había visto todo lo horrible que él era e incluso así no le daba asco.

¿Por qué?

—¿Yuuri?

—Nada. Creo que deberíamos descansar por ahora. Iré a hablar con Celestino sobre los cambios —dijo rápidamente mientras evitaba el contacto visual con Phichit. El mayor sabía que en el momento en que él se enterara de lo estaba pensando, Phichit sería muy capaz de dejarlo sordo de lo fuerte que gritaría por su nula autoestima.

Camino a la oficina de Celestino, Yuuri sacó su teléfono y dudó...

 

Yuuri sonrió al ver el último kaomoji. Desde que salían y Yuuri le envió uno al cantante, este no había esperado en descargar la misma aplicación que Yuuri tenía y comenzó a ocuparlos cada vez que podía.

— _Dios_  —pensó Yuuri por un momento —,  _no podré correr de esto por siempre_.

¿O sí?

Esta noche Yuuri buscaría por Google todo lo que él necesitaba saber para… Bueno…  _Eso_... O mejor mañana, hoy tenía que buscar el  _streaming_  del show sobre hielo de Viktor.

¡Mañana sin falta él lo haría!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSARIO/NOTAS
> 
> Helena: personaje basado en la cantante SIA. Trato de no ocupar artistas reales, pero me baso en algunos aspectos de ellos para darles más profundidad a sus personajes.
> 
> Aran Jarwar: personaje basado en el cantante Zyan, (físicamente).
> 
> C'est naze: (francés) ¡Eso es terrible!
> 
> Je n'en crois pas mes yeux: no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.
> 
> Le bâtard: el bastardo, el maldito.
> 
> Mon Chèr: mi amor.
> 
> ChouChou: es un término de cariño como «mi dulce» o «amorcito». No encuentro una traducción en específico, pero es algo por el estilo.
> 
> Thirsty: literalmente sediento. Es un término que en inglés se ocupa cuando alguien quiere tanto a una persona que llega a ser dolorosamente notable.
> 
> Ma puce: otro término de cariño. Como «mi osito».
> 
> I'm baaack. Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve cosas que hacer. ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Sí, Viktor tiene competencia xD, pobre de él, enamorado de Yuuri por más de un año, pero él no hace nada, hasta ahora jejeje. Así que Yuuri tiene un bae, Phichit es Phichit, Chris es Chris y Viktor, Oh, a Viktor no le gustó el estado de relación de Yuuri.
> 
> Agradecería sus hermosos comentarios si tienen tiempo :D
> 
> Para los que no saben, activé una encuesta en mi perfil por si quieren ir a votar, también he estado actualizando fanfics en otros fandoms y... Oh, sí. ¿Qué les parece la idea de un Otabek/Yuuri? #rarepairings are the best
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	7. Estabilidad

—¿Qué significa este? —murmuró Yuuri mientras su dedo trazaba lentamente uno de los muchos tatuajes que Aran tenía sobre su cuerpo. Específicamente, este estaba en la parte de las costillas y era un dibujo que Yuuri no podía reconocer. No era un animal, sino más bien una representación de algo. Si el japonés tuviera que ponerle nombre, él creía que sería algo así como un animal mítico.

Ambos, como ocurría de vez en cuando, estaban recostados en la cama de Yuuri. El suave bullicio de la ciudad los hacía recordar que el tiempo estaba corriendo, mas ninguno de los dos quería levantarse de la cálida pila de sábanas y extremidades que eran ahora. En algún momento, Yuuri pensó que tal vez se debería haber sentido avergonzado de la poca ropa entre ambos, de su estado de desnudez, pero el tiempo no pasaba en vano y lo que en un comienzo fueron días tortuosos de mejillas sonrosadas ante piel desnuda y «el camino de la vergüenza» de vuelta a su departamento los domingos por la tarde cuando había pasado el fin de semana en Los Angeles y Phichit  _sabía_  que ninguno de los dos había salido del departamento del cantante, bueno… no había que ser genio. Sin embargo, ahora ambos estaban sencillamente disfrutando de una tranquila mañana, no había presiones para hacer nada, era un raro día de semana en que ambos coordinaron milagrosamente sus horarios para poder pasar un miércoles tranquilo. Phichit estaba trabajando en su rutina, era su tiempo con Celestino y no necesitaban a Yuuri en lo absoluto y esa libertad que sentía el japonés al no tener que temer que cuando saliera de su habitación, el tailandés lo estaría esperando con ojos sabiondos y mil y una broma sucia era genial.

Incluso se atrevería decir maravilloso, aunque después se regañaba por ser mal amigo.

—Representa lo horrible que puede ser la vida y lo que tuve que pasar para llegar a estar aquí. —Yuuri se quedó mirando el tatuaje por unos minutos más, era semihumanoide, tenía cuernos altos que nacían desde la frente y una especie de parca.

—Uhm...

—¿Tú no has pensando nunca en hacerte un tatuaje? —preguntó Aran en voz baja, casi un susurro que llegaba a sus oídos y la cálida sensación de su aliento contra la piel sensible de Yuuri.

—Mhm... No, la verdad no. En Japón, tener un tatuaje es un símbolo de que eres parte de la mafia, es algo mal visto… Si bien los tiempos han cambiado, igual da una mala impresión en general.

—Eso no quiere decir que no puedas, Yuuri. EE. UU. es un país más liberal y no te pueden culpar por querer hacerte un tatuaje. Vives aquí, tu vida se desarrolla aquí, eres  _japomericano_  —se burló un poco al final el otro hombre. Yuuri dejó escapar un bufido, pero no dijo nada más, tener un tatuaje nunca había sido su prioridad, nunca lo pensó y se sentía algo incómodo con la idea.

—No lo sé... No creo que realmente me guste la idea.

—Está bien, solo no me digas que es por cultura, ya sabes cómo es el resto del mundo y lo poco que importan algunas cosas. Las personas no se llevaran bien o mal contigo solo por un tatuaje —retó el cantante a Yuuri mientras acariciaba la espalda del japonés.

Yuuri suspiró y siguió con el recorrido de sus manos por el cuerpo del otro. Era una mañana apacible, hasta que no lo era más.

—¿Quién demonios molesta a esta hora? —se quejó Aran en dirección a la mesita de noche. Allí estaban sus dos teléfonos, el iPhone de Yuuri y el Galaxy Note de Aran.

—Déjame ver quién es.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yuuri se deslizó de los brazos del hombre y agarró su teléfono mientras miraba la llamada entrante, era Elizabeth, la manager de Yuuri. El japonés suspiró profundamente y aceptó la llamada.

—Eli —saludó Yuuri un poco incómodo mientras buscaba sus lentes. Estando tan cerca del torso de Aran hacía innecesario tenerlos puestos, pero ahora que intentaba navegar por su habitación, Yuuri comenzó a marearse por su mala vista.

—¡Yuuri! Lo siento, sé que dijiste que no querías que te molestara hasta pasadas las dos, dale mis disculpas a ese novio tuyo. Es solo que tengo una oferta muy buena para ti y necesito que la revises urgente, sobre todo porque puede chocar con tu horario y...

—Eli, respira. ¿Puedes resumirme la oferta?

—¿Enserio vas a hacer esto ahora? —preguntó algo irritado Aran en su cama. Yuuri le dirigió una mirada culpable, pero siguió hablando con la mujer.

—Es para Eva Tipson.

—¿Eva Tipson?

—¡La cantante! Quiere que seas parte de su video, muchos bailarines, una gran producción, pagan un montón y...

—Sabes que no me gustan los proyectos de una sola vez, Eli.

—¡Pero ella es muy famosa y...!

—No, no estoy bailando por fama, Eli. Ya hemos discutido esto... Solo, mira. Mándame la información del proyecto y con qué otro proyecto puede topar, los revisaré en la tarde y te mandaré una respuesta antes de las ocho. Solo, no más llamadas a menos que sea realmente urgente. ¿Está bien?

—... Está bien... Lo siento, Yuuri, es solo que es una muy buena oportunidad y ya negaste ser parte del tour de una banda por ayudar a tu amigo. Tienes que capitalizar, Yuuri, este es tu momento.

—No esto de nuevo, Eli. —Yuuri dejó salir un bufido frustrado, desde que había tenido que negar dos tours internacionales como el cuerpo de baile de Helena y otra banda súperfamosa dado que estaba ayudando a Phichit con su rutina, Elizabeth había estado molestándolo una y otra vez sin parar. Que tenía que capitalizar, que no podía seguir aceptando trabajo que pagaban poco, que su amigo debía estar agradecido de él por darle la hora del día y tenerlo viviendo de allegado en un departamento que costaba más de lo que podía hacer en un año.

Era insufrible, pero Yuuri no podía sencillamente cambiar de mánager ahora, sobre todo porque estaba en medio del año con más proyectos de lo que creía posible.

—Está bien, está bien. Pasa una buena mañana con tu novio.

Y luego le cortó. Yuuri contó hasta diez y respiró profundamente.

—Realmente deberías contratar a otra persona, esa mujer es horrible.

—No ahora, yo... —Yuuri hizo un gesto con la mano, gesto que hizo a Aran sonreír y asentir mientras estiraba los brazos invitándolo a hundirse en él. Yuuri aceptó gustoso e inspiró profundamente el olor que había allí, un poco de sudor, algo picante, una fragancia fuerte y sencillamente Aran.

Aran por la mañana olía distinto al Aran de la noche. A Yuuri le gustaba esa dicotomía.

—¿Desayuno? —la voz de Yuuri salió suave y amortiguada debido a que el asiático se estaba escondiendo en el cuello de su pareja.

—Claro... —ninguno de los dos se movió—. ¿Cinco minutos más?

—Aja...

No se levantaron hasta pasadas las once de la mañana.

Ж

—¡Yuuri!

—Phichit-kun. ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento?

—¡Excelente! Mañana sí o sí tienes que ir a ver cómo está quedando la rutina final, dentro de un mes tengo que ir a mi primera competencia y no te puedes quedar en el departamento a tener sexo con tu novio.

—¡Phichit!

—Lo sé, lo sé, es terrible, pero por lo menos no tienes que pasar por un periodo de abstinencia tan largo como el mío.

—Dios... ¿Puedes parar de avergonzarme?

—¡Nop! Te pones todo rojo, Yuuri. No es como si no los hubiera escuchado hacerlo, ya sabes —Phichit movió sus cejas y Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar en todos esos memes que el tailandés gustaba mandarle durante el día. Luego, el patinador procedió a reírse de su rostro, cosa que no aligeró la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

—Ok, ok, para.

—¡Qué aburrido, Yuuri! Ebrio Yuuri sigue siendo el mejor Yuuri.

—Ebrio Yuuri no tiene respeto por la decencia pública, los límites personales y el bienestar personal... O cualquier tipo de bienestar —recordó el japonés negando con la cabeza.

—Solo estás dándome más argumentos, Yuuri. Ebrio Yuuri es el mejor Yuuri. Él dio una clase de  _pole dance_  en un poste en plena avenida principal, él fue quien se metió a una pista de patinaje de madrugada para enseñarme a girar, él fue quien compró boletos en el aeropuerto para ir a ver a su familia por un día porque los echabas de menos, estuvimos más tiempo viajando que en Japón. Ebrio Yuuri es el mejor —declaró Phichit defendiendo al ente que se apoderaba del cuerpo del japonés cuando estaba con copas de más.

Yuuri no podía evitar ser así, su filtro se desbloqueaba cuando estaba borracho y hacía todo tipo de cosas que siempre dudaba o creía eran una buena idea.

Lo peor de todo es que nunca podía arrepentirse en un 100 % al otro día de sus escapadas, sobre todo porque ese video de  _pole dance_  en plena avenida de Nueva York terminó siendo viral y le trajo más trabajo, su viaje a Japón lo hizo más feliz y Phichit le agradeció por un mes cómo aprender a girar como correspondía.

Ebrio Yuuri era el Yuuri que Yuuri quería ser. Para sus adentros, Yuuri sintió lástima de sí mismo.

—De todas formas —seguía Phichit ya acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor—, vendrás mañana, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Despejé mi horario, ahora solo queda afinar tu rutina.

—Perfecto. ¿Tienes tu pasaporte al día, cierto? Mañana Ciao Ciao quiere hablar contigo de cosas aburridas como esa.

—Claro. ¡Este año voy a Skate Canada y Internationaux de France! —repetía el tailandés por centésima vez.

—Ya lo sé, Phi. ¿A qué horas tengo que estar mañana en la pista?

—09:00... Te despertarás solo, ¿cierto? —Yuuri sonrió de forma estreñida. Persona que lo conociera sabría que Yuuri apestaba en levantarse temprano, más que por flojo era porque su horario estaba cambiado, Yuuri tenía un ligero trastorno del sueño, no podía dormirse temprano aunque quisiera.

—Sí, estoy seguro que me llamarás a las ocho de todas formas.

—¡Cuenta con ello!

Vicchan comenzó a ladrarle a un ave que se posó en el pequeño balcón que tenían y pronto la tarde inició su rubro normal. Aran ya estaba en el aeropuerto, Phichit había llegado hace media hora de su entrenamiento y Yuuri tenía unos correos que leer.

El resto del mes pasó de la misma manera, Yuuri acompañaría a Phichit en algunas ocasiones a revisar y practicar su rutina, luego se iría a L.A o a un estudio en Nueva York a grabar algunos videos, publicidad, dar clases privadas o lo que estuviera en su agenda.

En sus tiempos libres, llamaría a su novio y conversarían de todo y nada para luego coordinar sus escasos días libres y poder reunirse. La vida de Yuuri Katsuki comenzó a tomar un ritmo ajetreado, pero el japonés no podía estar más feliz.

Ajetreado significaba trabajo, significaba dinero que no solo podía ahorrar, sino que mandar a sus padres como ayuda al pequeño hotel que manejaban, hablaría una vez a la semana con su madre, se mandaría mensajes de voz con Minako, hablaría con Yuuko de vez en cuando, sencillamente hablando de la vida, de lo que había visto tras bambalinas cuando estaba filmando un video nuevo, de copuchas y de la última publicidad increíblemente sexual y atrayente que había hecho Viktor Nikiforov para una marca de alta costura.

La primera vez que Yuuri la vio no pudo evitar chocar contra un poste, avergonzado e increíblemente agitado, el japonés se dio el tiempo para pararse en una esquina y admirar las líneas del cuerpo de su ídolo, piel lozana, músculos marcados, trasero bien parado y piernas tonificadas. Generalmente, Yuuri no encontraba atractivo a muchas personas, pero no pudo evitar beber de cada línea que formaba el cuerpo del patinador profesional y todo para llegar a esa ropa interior que lo dejaba curioso.

Yuuri aún se sonrojaba cuando recordaba que se había metido a un foro para saber si Viktor había rellenado o no la ropa interior.

Sí, era una pregunta válida en el FC Oficial de Vik Nikiforov y el FC Russian Living Legend (del cual Yuuri era moderador).

Y no, al parecer no lo había rellenado (eso fue el consenso general, aunque un detractor fue enfático en decir que Photoshop era una herramienta válida y podría haber sido utilizada y, por ende, Viktor podría no haber utilizado relleno, pero el editor de las fotos sí podría haberlo arreglado).

_(Baneado_ por irritante. Yuuri sabía que Viktor pedía que no editaran sus fotos).

Fue así como la vida de Yuuri Katsuki siguió su curso. Ya en el aeropuerto con Phichit y Celestino, cuatro equipajes y un montón de selfies, el japonés y su amigo iniciaron la aventura a la Grand Prix Final.

Los competidores de Skate Canada no sabrían qué los había golpeado.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Selfie! Estamos a punto de abordar.

—Que sea la última, Phichit-kun. Hiciste una carpeta que dice Skate Canada y ya tienes 58 fotos.

—¡No seas aguafiestas, Yuuri! ¡Ciao Ciao, tú también! ¡Sonrían!

Y allí en pleno puente de embarque estaba Phichit con una amplia sonrisa, Yuuri con una más estreñida y Celestino con su cola alta y haciendo el símbolo de paz con sus dedos.

—¡Hashtag, hashtag, hashtag! ¡Listo!

El sonido de una notificación llegó al teléfono de Yuuri quien lo abrió más para ver qué había puesto su amigo que otra cosa, el japonés no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño y darle un  _me gusta_  a la publicación de Instagram del menor.

**Phichit+chu**  
Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy, Nueva York, Estados Unidos

**Phichit+chu** aquí con el mejor de mis mejores amigos @ **Yu_Katsuki**  y el mejor de los mejores entrenadores @ **C_Cialdini**. Listos para #SkateCanada **@isufigureskating**! #FigureSkating #YuuriKatsuki #viaje #CiaoCiao #aeropuertoJFK #tanexcitadoqueyuurimeregañopormolesto #Yuuriesunamama #yuurinomequitesmitelefonosileesesto #loveyouyuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Sé que el capítulo es algo corto, mucho más corto que los otros que he escrito, pero estuve pensando cómo hacer este capítulo y me di cuenta que tenía que ser como un interludio. Yuuri ha estado corriendo de un lado a otro por mucho tiempo y quería darle tiempo para respirar, para ser Yuuri, para crecer. Además, lo que tengo en mente es algo complicado de escribir, necesito pensar bien en los desarrollos de los personajes.
> 
> Por si fuera poco, se me ocurrió otra idea para este fandom y he estado pensando si me arriesgo o no, sin contar con el OtaYuu que he estado escribiendo (¡Sí, he estado escribiendo un OtaYuu! Es horrible, me gusta, es largo, maldito Otabek y maldito Yuuri D:). Además, he estado tan ocupada con la Grand Fanfic Final (para los que no sepan, organicé un concurso de fanfic de Yuri! On ICE, links en mi perfil), así que me ha consumido un montón de tiempo.
> 
> Eso y mi crossover de Shingeki no Kyojin/Harry Potter (Dios... Eso es terrible, lo amo y odio a la vez).
> 
> A todo esto, releyendo el capítulo anterior para ver si puse o no las competencias de Phichit, me di cuenta que escribí «Harry» en vez de «Yuuri» en una parte xD. ¡Chicos, me tienen que avisar! Estaba tan concentrada escribiendo Ai no tsukurikata que no me di cuenta x'D.
> 
> En fin, un pequeño engaño, Yuuri tuvo s*** con Aran (O: siento como si hubiera engañado a Viktor), Yuuri está creciendo más en términos de personalidad y es hermoso verlo crecer así, slow build es complicado, pero vale la pena :).
> 
> #EbrioYuurieselmejorYuuri x'D
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme y los veo en el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> PS- A todo esto, habilité una página en Facebook donde subiré de todo (links en mi perfil, pero es Derwyd en todo caso). Si quieren, pueden contactarme por allí si les es más fácil :D


End file.
